A carriage draw by two
by invenlo
Summary: The main 6 meet with a brand new group of 6 stallion they never know but they have something quite familiar with them who are they? what are their story? Enjoy!
1. prologue

ENJOY!

Prologue

There is a full moon in the sky six stallion travels through a forest

"Hey are we there yet? "Asked the light blue skin pegasus stallion with a colorful mane

"Well maybe if y'll can't see it yet maybe it mean we didn't" other pony said an orange stallion and blond hair and wear a cowboy hat said

"Oh maybe" The first stallion said

"Really? Where?" another stallion said he has a pink mane and light pink skin said and looking around

"Ha ha...that kind of funny...but not when my hoofs getting tired like this" yet another stallion said he have a white skin and light purple mane

"By the way what is the name of that town again"the colorful mane stallion said

"It Ponyville"the purple skin and and dark blue mane unicorn stallion said he have a briefcase with him

"By the way If you feeling fine?"he turn and ask to the stallion who hide most of his body in a cloak but still showing his light yellow skin and little bit of light pink mane

"Oh! Umm... I fine don't worry about me "he answer with quite voice

They continue walking through the forest until one town have appear in their sight

The purple unicorn looks at that town and smile

"That it gentlemen welcome to ponyville"he said

"What! really? Pony very look like forest to me that town over there seem more like ponyville more in my opinion" the pink stallion said

"Umm welcome to ponyvile...umm in 15 minute or something like that" The purple unicorn said

"15 minute huh the sun will rise by the time we get there" the orange pony said

The 6 stallion continue their way to ponyville

As the night run out

TO BE CONTINE

Hello hello this is a short one I know it just an opening for this story so anyway I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 1 New comer

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 New comer

It is a beautiful morning in ponyville princess twilight sparkle and her friend live there live normally in the normal day like this until they heard of the new group of 6 stallion just arrive and what interest them is the new comer are just travel through a Everfree forest instead of ridding a train like another normal pony would do

The main 6 rush to an entry of Everfree forest to see and welcome a new faces who they heard about. There they meet with the 6 stranger stallion yet they look very freindly

One of them notice the main 6 from a distance a purple unicorn who carry a big briefcase with him and walk close to the main 6 and smile at them

"Hello nice to meet you" he said with smile the rest of the grope see and follow then stand behind him

"Hello nice to meet you too "Twilight reply back

The stallion look at Twilight wings. he seem to be surprise a little bit

"Oh my apologize princess I didn't notice at first "he said as he bow down for Twilight

"Oh no please get up" Twilight quickly said

"Oh well by the way if you may I ask something are you come here to visit ponyville?"he ask as he stand up

"Oh no I live here "Twilight said the stallion stand in silent he seem shock with some thing

"Ugh...oh...umm that ugh GREAT! I didn't know that before "he awkwardly said

"Now now howdy there let me introduce ours little group"the orange stallion an earth pony and the biggest in the group said as he walk up to stand side by side with the purple stallion

"Ugh…..oh yes I forgot about that sorry"the purple unicorn said

"Well this little guy here is Radiate….Radiate escorter "The orange said as he point to the purple unicorn

"But in short it Just Radiate"The pony who been introduce as Radiate said

"And that Pegasus there is Razor "the orange stallion continue and point to the light blue stallion

"HI" the stallion that being call by Razor said

"Next one is Scarce"the orange stallion said when point to the white unicorn

"Pardon me"that stallion reply

"Oh sorry about that he is gentlemen Scarce"the orange stallion said again

"Greeting" Scarce said while bow his head down

"And the one in a coat is Ropalo "the orange said while point at the stallion in a cloak that cover most of his body

"Umm...hello"that pony name Ropalo said quietly

"Yeah sorry about that he kind of shyly"the orange stallion said

"And where is a Alado" he said while look around

"I'm here "one pink earth pony appears to stand side by side with Twilight without any sign to notice

"Hi I am Alado nice to meet you"he said really fast and shake hoof with Twilight

"Great! You're here .So where am I again?"the orange pony said

"This big guy here is Atlas "Radiate said

"Oh yeah. howdy y'll"the orange stallion that being call Atlas said with smile

"Nice to meet y'll nice to see new face around here" Applejack said from a back

"So what took you here" Rainbowdash ask

"Oh we looking for a place to moving in "Radiate said

"Oh well if that is so let me show the way around ponyville then"twilight said

"Oh umm..." Radiate said while look to his friend

"Yeah why not "Atlas said

"Well thank for you kindness " Scarce said while walk closely and look to the mane six he peeking around but he stop his sight at Rarity he stare at her for a moment

"Oh Hello!" He mumbling then teleport close to Rarity

"Greeting dear can I dare to ask for you name" he said to Rarity

"Oh sorry my name is Rarity "Rarity said

"Oh what a beautiful name coming in my ear" Scarce said then out of nowhere one bouquet have appear in between him and Rarity

"Here a beautiful flower for a beautiful mare" he said then hand that bouquet to Rarity

"Oh thank you! That really nice "Rarity said while receive that bouquet

"Now can we go yet. I walk all night to get here" Razor said

"Yeah just let us take our time why don't you go first" Radiate said

"Okay who got there last buy breakfast" Razor said and fly to ponyville

"Oh don't you dare…..Come back here Razor "Atlas shouts while run after Razor

"Well that happen huh….again….sorry about that. So shall we go?" Radiate said

"Oh! yes. let go then "Twilight said and head to town

"Of course after you "Radiate said then everyone follow twilight and head back in town

TO BE CONTINUE

Yeah this is a quick one just introduce some character umm...yeah! next chapter will be out soon


	3. Chapter 2 House

Enjoy!

Chapter 2 House

The mane six walks through ponyville along with the 6 stallions and show the way around town

"So again the mayor is in the town hall over there "Radiate said while point to the town hall

"Yes" twilight reply

"And there are a apple farm around" Atlas said

"Eeyup it sweet apple acres farm" Apple jack said .Atlas reply by smile a little bit at Apple jack word

"And there are a lot of friendly pony here who love party down"Alado said

"Yeah including me too "Pinkie pie said

"Hooray"Alado shout

"And last thing" Radiate said

"Yes what is it" Twilight ask

"Umm about that castle...well actually it nothing. Sorry for bothering you" Radiate awkwardly said

"Umm okay then" twilight seem curious about Radiate word but she continue anyway

"Umm excuse me Radiate" Ropalo silently callingRadiate

"What is it Ropalo" Radiate reply. Ropalo whisper something to Radiate

"Oh don't worries about that I already make sure that won't happen "after listen Ropalo Radiate said calmly

"Oh thank you" Ropalo reply Radiate face back to twilight

"Umm sorry about that Ropalo always feel uncomfortable when many pony are around him "Radiate explain

"Oh I don't mind that don't worry" Twilight said

"Oh and where are we umm…..oh yes ugh we need some place can you help me a bit" Radiate said

"Okay I will help you" Twilight said with smile

"Thank you Princess oh wait a minute I need to said something to my friend "Radiate said

"Take your time please" Twilight reply Radiate turn to face his friend

"Okay guy enjoy yourself but don't too much okay we don't want any problem" Radiate said to his group

"Got it "the group replies

"Great" Radiate said and turn back to twilight

"So that was done already we can go now"he said to twilight

"After you "twilight said

"That really kind of you "Radiate reply

Two of them walk always from group while the rest are also slowly scatters

"So what is your friend going to do "twilight ask Radiate

"I don't really sure for all but Atlas probably go to that farm he talk about and find some job" Radiate said

"You mean sweet apple acres that was Apple jack family farm" twilight said

"Hey! Twilight"the voice come from a distance they look for a source of that sound and find Spike

"Oh hey Spike "Twilight reply and walk to Spike with Radiate follow her closely

"Oh hey who is this guy "Spike said while point at Radiate

"Hello the name is Radiate"Radiate introduce himself

"Hello I am Spike"Spike reply

"Radiate is a new pony just move in town with his friend"Twiligt said

"And this is Spike my best friend and number one assistance "Twilight continue

"Oh so you must be very skillfull to be a number one assistance of the princess ha ha ha" Radiate said with playful tone of voice but that line followed by a awkwardly silent

"Ha ha Ugh I mean princess must have many assistance right so you can be number one right " Radiate try to break the silent but fail horribly

"Ugh ha ha umm If I said something wrong" Radiate said silently with a sense of guilt

"Oh no no not at all "Twilight said

"Ugh so anyway umm Spike wants to help me find a new home here "Radiate said

"Yeah why not" Spike reply

All three continue their way to town hall

"So what do you do before come to Ponyville "twilight ask while on the way

"Oh I am a researcher you know ? study thing and read many book Hey! By the way do you like reading"Radiate said

"Yes I do I read many book myself" twilight said

"Oh really can you show me some of it "Radiate said

"Oh umm I can't I don't have it anymore" Twilight said with a gloom face after Radiate see her face he seem very worry

"Ugh umm why so sad ugh Oh! How about this I will show mine sometime okay? So please don't be so sad" Radiate said awkwardly

"Okay I will be wait for that" twilight said while smile again

"I promise you will like them I have many interesting book with me in this briefcase of my. By the way that friend of your Rarity could you tell me about her" Radiate ask

"Why? do you interesting in Rarity? "Spike quickly said

"Oh no it not me but my friend. Scarce did"Radiate answer Spike with friendly smile

"Who is this scarce" Spike said

"He is a nice guy well a bit too sensitive and picky sometime but overall he is really great guy I think you two can get along fine "Radiate said calmly

"Well finally here "twilight said with as they are finally stood right before town hall

"Great I can't wait to get a new home" Radiate said

"Do you know what to do" Twilight asks

"Hmm I think will do just fine I do this before sometime ugh but still little help can't be hurt "Radiate answer with a little of awkwardness in the end of sentence

"Ha ha okay I will help you a little bit but I will not ask for them to lower the price got it" Twilight said with a playful tone of voice

"Ha ha what an unfortunate you could have save me some bits for some lunch"Radiate laugh and play a joke

Both of them laugh with that joke a little bit

"Really I really need that bit "Radiate said while still giggle a bit

"Oh enough of that let do a business first Okay" Twilight said while still giggle too

"After you princess "Radiate said

"Please call me twilight" Twilight said

"Oh I didn't dare princess" Radiate reply

"No really call me twilight please" twilight said

"Oh no no no I wouldn't dare "Radiate said

"Fine if your insist "Twilight said while row her eye with sound of annoyed

"What! If I bothering you I really sorry "Radiate quickly apologize

"Don't worry about that "Twilight said with smile

"No no no don't said that umm what did scarce taught me" Radiate mumbling

"Oh! Right" he said then a he make bouquet appear out of nothing by his magic

"Here a flower for a beautiful mare"he said while hand that bouquet to Twilight

Twilight didn't receive that bouquet from Radiate. She doesn't know how to react with this situation but awkwardly turn her face away from Radiate and that bouquet

"What is it are you doesn't like what I did there I practice for a full month before pull that trick properly "Radiate said after Twilight leave him be for a while

"Umm no no I like it. This is very kind of you and I glad you did that just to apologise me .But still it just little too much" Twilight said while slowly turn her face back to face Radiate

"Oh right! Silly me" Radiate said and knocking his head softly then he use a spell again this time a bouquet reduce to just one flower. A Hydrangea

"The Hydrangea by it flower language mean apology and forgiveness...now I think just one flower couldn't be too much for me to honorably giving it to you right?" Radiate said levitate a flower to Twilight while he humbly keep his head down

Twlight look at Radiate with little surprise still she reach her hoof out and recieve that flower from Radiate anyway

"So apologize accepted?" Radiate ask

"Of course it is "Twilight answer with smile

After waste some of their time the three of them finally get in a town hall after that

TO BE CONTINUE

Okay this one is improve a little bit from the last I still practice how to write better but for a time this is a the best I can do Hope your enjoy


	4. Chapter 3 Job

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Job

After give a new grope of 6 stallions a tour Apple jack return to her home at sweet apple acres but when she got there she is surprised by the appearing of one of the 6 stallion Atlas are there at her at home

"Hey howdy sister" Apple bloom bid her greeting

"Howdy Apple bloom so what is this guy doing here "he said to her sister while glance at Atlas

"Oh howdy you are Apple jack right?" Atlas said with smile

"And you are Atlas right?" Apple jack reply

"Eeyup "Atlas said with smile and nod in assent

"So what are you doing here anyway Atlas" Apple jack ask

"This guy here are looking for a job at our farm" Apple bloom said

"Oh so that is well what are you capable of "Apple jack ask Atlas

"Oh I work in a farm before so I capable of many thing bucking, harvesting, feeding animal, cooking, making cider your tell me sugar cube" Atlas said

"Okay okay that it let see if you capable of your word "Apple jack said

"Eeyup" Atlas reply

"Okay follows me let see how good you are at apple bucking" Apple jack said then walk to a large apple crop followed by Atlas she stop at one of her apple tree and turn back to face Atlas

"Okay big guy study closely "Apple jack said and kicking that tree with strong force the tree shaking and apples are fall of into a bucket that place under a tree

"Now your turn "Apple jack said and point at another apple tree

"Ugh before that can I warm up a little bit my leg still little tire from a traveling "Atlas said

"Eeyup take your time" Apple jack reply

Atlas start to do a back kick in the air by his left leg Apple jack giggle quietly by that it look like Atlas tried to do a bucking with only one leg and more of that it is a left back leg

"Hey hey are you really knowing what you doing" Apple jack answer

"Oh don't worry I ready "Atlas said and walk to the apple tree that he need to bucking

Atlas turns his back to a tree and prepares to kick out his leg Apple jack leaning against another tree around there smiling

Atlas kick the tree by his left leg the impact from shaking the tree and make an apple fall down of properly but what surprise Apple jack the most is the floor are shaking like a little earthquake have happen another tree around there start to shaking and some of apple start to falling Apple jack trying to regain her balance some of an apple from an apple tree she stand underneath falling off and hit her head

By the shock from what she witness Apple jack don't know what to do but starring at Atlas who cost all of that

"Hey umm are you okay you shouldn't stand under a tree while someone bucking you know? it could be dangerous" Atlas said to Apple jack

"What ugh but how "Apple jack mumbling silently

"Beg your pardon?" Atlas ask when hear Apple jack mumbling something

"How can you doing that? "Apple jack ask

"Do what? Did I do something wrong?" Atlas ask back like he didn't know what he just doing

"Oh umm no nothing you doing fine"Apple jack awkwardly said

"Great that this mean I got a job" Atlas asking with smile

"What NO! Not yet you have to show me something else first "Apple jack quickly said

"All you have to do are tell me sugar cube "Atlas reply

"Ugh next is umm cooking right cooking "Apple jack said

"Eeyup" Atlas reply

Both of them head to apple family kitchen with a bucket of apple on Atlas back

"So normally how many pony working in this farm "Atlas ask

"Well normally it just me and my big brother big mac oh and Apple bloom also helping sometime" Apple jack answer

"Whoa oh that is a big farm for only three pony to handle and I don't want to be offend or anything but that little sweet doesn't seem to be very helpful "Atlas said

"Ha ha sometime she can be surprisingly helpful" Apple jack laught a little bit while reply

"No really except that Big mac are very strong and do all the work and that didn't seem like the case so" Atlas said then stop

"So what come on don't play a pronounce game with me "Apple jack said

"Well I just thinking you must work really hard I see how you kicking at that tree it not an easy thing to do for sure" Atlas said

"Well I kind of used to it already it kind of family business you know?" Apple jack said

"Great! You know there are not many mares who work hard likes you" Atlas said

"Ha ha thank you big guy"Apple jack reply

"Well I always like that kind of mare you know? working hard, strong, dependable oh I always hope I have a mare like that to be my wife "Atlas said

After that line the awkward silence is followed immediately Apple jack are blushing while turn her head away from Atlas

"Oh umm sorry about that ugh I didn't mean uh sorry I always have an issue about saying thing before thinking "Atlas awkwardly said

"Uh don't worry about that it doesn't matter "Apple jack reply

"Ugh ha ha well so what should I cook with these Apple" Atlas asks

"Oh yeah do you know how to make apple fritter "Apple jack ask

"Eeyup" Atlas shortly reply with a smile

Both of them finally get to the kitchen Atlas open the door for Apple jack to come in first despite the bucket of apple on his back and after he let go of the door it slowly close

TO BE CONTINUE

Well this one didn't have a thing happen much I kind of take slow step Oh! And by the way the name Radiate escort it burlesque the name of flash sentry in case you didn't realize yet but don't worry they are not Sharing the same personality

And I hope you enjoy


	5. Chapter 4 Racing

Enjoy!

Chapter 5 racing

After show a way around Ponyville to the new 6 stallions in town the group are scatter Rainbowdash go on with her business still one of the 6 stallion Razor is following her

"Umm...do you want anything? "She ask

"Yeah...abut that...let me think about it your name is so familiar but I can't spell it out "Razor said

"Huh you know I am very famous myself" Rainbowdash reply

"Wait wait just let me think I very close I know it" Razor said

"Umm want some help?" Rainbow dash ask

"Ugh I still thinking umm Oh! I know it you are the pony who declared by princess Celestia to be a best flier in Equestia do you" Razor said

"Oh yeah that me So what want a photograph or something" said with a boasting voice

"Photograph? No I doesn't want an photograph actually I want that title for myself"Razor chillingly said

"Whoa oh do you challenging me or something" Rainbowdash said

"Of course I am "Razor reply

"Anytime you want new guy" Rainbowdash said

"Hmm because I am a challenger so you are the one who choose "Razor said

"Ugh where are you getting that from?" Rainbowdash ask

"Umm...it is a dueling politeness that Atlas keeps talking about umm...I not so sure what he say about the rest but well something about betting and honor or something like that " Razor reply

"Umm...okay I guest Anyway I accept your challenge just bring it on" Rainbow dash said

"Okay tell me what when where is a competition" Razor ask

"How about a flying racing "Rainbowdash reply

"Sound good so when are you ready for that?" Razor ask

"Whoa take it easy you just travelling aren't you didn't you want some rest "Rainbowdash reply

"Hah I was born ready and if you worry about my condition well just thing it is a handicap or something" Razor said with smile he seem really confident

"Hey hey don't look down on me like that mister" Rainbowdash said with a harsh voice

"Hmm tell you what! if I lost to you I will be your servant for a week "Razor said with the same confident

"What ugh enough of that. fine! let see who the best is NOW!" Rainbowdash said with a really really harsh voice and spread her wing

"Ha this will be fun" Razor said while spread his wings

Rainbow dash fly up into the sky followed by Razor they stay floating in the air and facing with each other

Rainbow dash look around and spotting a mountain in a really really far distance from ponyville

"Hey did you see that mountain over there"she said while point at that mountain

Razor looks at the direction Rainbow dash point he also see a mountain in a really really far distance

"Oh! I see it now that is really far away "he said

"If you scare you can back off right now "Rainbowdash" said

"Oh no not like that It was you who I worry about" Razor said

"Concern about yourself start when I count "Rainbow dash said while preparing to rush away

"On your mark then "Razor reply

"Three two one and GO!" Rainbowdash shout after that sound both of them rush toward in the air with high speed

Rainbowdash get ahead first she almost fly with her full speed she smuggling a little after she doesn't see Razor around

"Heh you are really fast after all "Razor voice coming from above Rainbowdash she looks up and see Razor there flying above her

"What! "Rainbowdash said with confusion she increases her speed and quickly leave Razor being

"Hah ha this will be fun" Razor said and increases his speed his acceleration rate are better than Rainbow dash it only about time he catch up with her

After Rainbow dash notice that she increases her speed even move in this moment she in her top speed if it doesn't count for a sonic rainboom

Razor smuggling and quickly catch up with Rainbow dash and after that he slowly get ahead with the race

Rainbowdash start to panicking she try to increases her speed she force herself out of her limit and closer a distance with Razor

"Well look like you a little tire now need some rest" Razor said to Rainbow dash

"You just wait and see "Rainbowdash said and drive down really quick her speed is increases more and more until finally she raise up

Rainbow dash speed now are surpass the limit of an eye a rainbow colored shockwave ring spread from the point she raise up she leave a strain of rainbow behind her

After Razor see that he smile with excitement and increases his speed even more to get away from Rainbow dash but despite his afford they still in a draw

Rainbow dash looks at razor and smuggling but so Razor he increases his speed and start to get ahead

Rainbow start to show a sense of worry she force herself above her limit by increases her speed she start to lose a control and twisted

"Whoa whoa take it easy I can slowdown for you if it makes you feel better" Razor said to Rainbow dash but she getting closer to him quickly

They bump into each other very hard after an impact Rainbow dash lose her consciousness in the air she spin without control and falling down

Razor regains his balance and quickly looks around he see Rainbow dash falling to a ground and flying down to her

Rainbow dash regain her consciousness and realize she going to hit a ground she try to do something but it is too late to do anything except closing her eyes with fear

Rainbowdash almost hitting a ground but before that happen Razor catch up with her he grab she in a mid-air and embrace her with his wing

Razor body hit a ground and dragging on the ground by their velocity leaving a strain on the ground and a dust flowing around like a smoke

After a while Rainbowdash open her eyes and see Razor lay on the ground while she sitting on the top of him his wing that embrace her at a moment ago are now lean to a ground and Razor himself doesn't moving at all

"Oh no . Oh no. Oh no. hey! wake up! "Rainbowdash said and stand up quickly there are no responding from Razor

"Come on be okay please "Rainbowdash panicking said still no responding from Razor

Rainbowdash doesn't know what to do she seem very worrying and panicking for a while but then Razor mouth start to moving it seem like he mumbling something silently

"What is it Razor "Rainbow dash said with shaking voice and approaches her ear to Razor mouth

"that….."Razor mumbling

Rainbow dash concentrates and pays attention to Razor word

"That was awesome! "Razor shout loudly and quickly get up

"What! Ugh awesome are you crazy or something I think you are dead for a moment" Rainbowdash said angrily

"Oh yeah I kind of knocking a little bit there huh My bad "Razor reply

Rainbowdash stand silently from his word

"Well but still…..a lot of fun there we should do that again sometime "Razor said

"What are you out of your mind or something" Rainbow dash reply

"Umm I mean a racing "Razor said

"Oh ugh "Rainbowdash reply with surprise

"Anytime boy "she said

"Hah I will wait for that but…."Razor said

"What!" Rainbowdash ask

"For this time I guess we could call it a draw "Razor said and lay down on a ground look up to the sky

"Yeah I guess we just have to settle this thing later "Rainbow dash said then lay on the ground next to Razor

They stay silent and look up into the sky enjoy a beauty of a cloud

TO BE CONTINUE!

Well this story will be like this for about 2-3 chapter it will be not so mysteries for a while but it will get interest later on I promise anyway I hope you enjoy it


	6. Chapter 5 beauty

Enjoy!

Chapter 6 beauty

After showing a way around Ponyville Rarity get back to her work at home but someone won't leave her alone

"So tell me dear how are you doing around here "Scarce asks Rarity

"Oh it very great the pony around here are very nice" Rarity said

"That really good how about you hobby "Scarce ask Rarity

"Well I actually working as a fashion designer and a seamstress at my own shop I suppose that count "she answer

"Of course dear well how about your favorite food "Scarce continue asking

"Umm I start to wonder why are you want to know so much about me gentlemen scarce" Rarity ask back

"Oh please just call me scarce "Scarce said with smile

"Well I suppose that fine by me anyway umm…." Rarity said and stop for a moment

"Oh Pardon me well why not I don't want to know about such a beautiful mare well or else maybe I just a another stallion who try to get close to a charming and graceful mare like you " Scarce said

"Umm…ugh…well that very nice of you really don't that famous as you think" Rarity said and Giggle shyly as she slowly a keep distance away from Scarce

"What that terrible what a shame if stallion in this town blind or are they not know what the beauty is" Scarce said with a edgy voice

"Umm….didn't you take this too seriously?" Rarity ask

"Oh absolutely not my dear please not think like that there are no such thing as to much when it about you my dear "Scarce seriously said

"Well that was nice of you to say but still ugh why not talking about you" Rarity said

"Oh! I not important at all but still anything for you dear "Scarce said with smile

"So what were you doing before" Rarity ask

"Oh I once being an artist but for now I am a wonderer who travel with his friend" Scarce said

"That was nice I hope I could see you work someday "Rarity said

"Hmm unfortunately I didn't have that with me at this time but even I have none of them could compare to your beauty but if you want I could make a new one for you "Scarce said

"Umm…ha ha that really nice of you…anyway how about you ugh….."Rarity awkwardly said while keep more distance away from Scarce

"Dear dear please don't be afraid of me I may look a little umm aggressive but believe me all I want is to know you more" Scarce said with gently voice and slowly get closer to Rarity

"Umm don't worry about that it not like I disgusted you or something it just….well you are quite seductive "Rarity said

"Oh dear nothing I said is even worthy with your beauty "Scarce said

"Well thank you umm why don't we get back to you" Rarity said

"Anything you want dear "Scarce reply

"So what are you going to do in ponyville "Rarity ask

"Well we are not decide that yet but for now I think I have something to do already" Scarce said

"And what is it Scarce "Rarity ask

"I think I have an idea for my new work…..this will be for you Dear but while I at that p by please allow me to walk by your side "Scarce said

"Work for me? Well I will look forward for that "Rarity said with smile

"Thank you dear I will do my best for you" Scarce humbly reply

"About that I still not understand why you are act so nice to me" Rarity said

"It simple dear "Scarce said and teleport in front of Rarity facing and look her in the eyes

"Because you deserve it you are special and deserve to be treating as a special one I know it in a very first moment I see you Rarity you color my insipid world and fulfill my heart with…. "Scarce said seriously while Rarity blushing and walking Backwards away from Scarce

"Umm I think that enough please stop it STOP "Rarity shout at Scarce while walking backward far away and away

Scarce stop saying anything and stay silent then he smile at Rarity but that smile seem conceal with heartache

"Of course dear…..anything for you" he said with that face

Rarity stands silently and looks at Scarce she feel sorry for him

"Umm I sorry about that" Rarity said silently

"Oh no dear that was absolutely my fault don't let it bother you "Scarce said with a sense of guilt

"Look umm I just don't feel so comfortable with you being that aggressive to me but still….why won't we start from a little step first" Rarity said

"Anything you want dear …"Scarce reply

"Ugh hmm" Rarity interrupt

"Oh my apologize dear "Scarce said

"All I mean is yes Rarity" Scarce continue

"Marvelous!" Rarity exclaim with smile

"Well now that we keep that away could you walk me home "Rarity said

"It will be my pleasure "Scarce reply with smile and bow at Rarity

Rarity smile and giggle little bit both of them continue walk along a way to Rarity house

TO BE CONTINUE

Well this a short one I sorry for that it kind of my fault still hope you enjoy this


	7. Chapter 6 Diffident

Enjoy!

Chapter 6 Diffident

After a little trip around ponyville with her friend and a grope of new stallion in town Fluttershy get back to her home and take care of little animals under her carefulness like she away does

"Hello angel "she said to a bunny who live in with her in this house then she look around her house to glance one's eye over all of her little animal pets

"Hello everyone why not we get something for you all to eat first "she said then pick up a food for animal and pour it in a bowl for her animal

"Now it time for your friend outside "Fluttersly said while grab some food and go outside her home

A group of a little bird and some squirrel gather around her and have their food

Fluttershy happy as always but suddenly she notice that the birds around her acting more strange than normal they seem to feel something abnormal from a town They fly away to that direction without leave any sign for Fluttershy

By curiosity Fluttershy follow them to see what bother them so much

When she there she is surprised by who she see there one of the 6 stallion Ropalo the stallion in a cloak he didn't put on a hood unlike before so his face are clearly visible he surround by a lot of small animals it almost like he attracted to them

"Hello there little one "Ropalo calmly said with a bird near him

"What a wonderful day we have here "He continue and look around a little bit then he see Fluttershy looking at him he start to act panic and put on his hood hiding his face under it and take a few step back away from Fluttershy

"Ugh sorry umm I didn't see you there "he awkwardly said with a shying voice

"Oh sorry If I frighten you" Fluttershy calmly said while walk closely to Ropalo

"Ugh no no I fine don't worry about me I perfectly fine "Ropalo said quietly while pull his cloak lower to hide his face even more

Feeling a little bit uncomfortable about Ropalo expression Fluttershy back away from him a little but still stare at him

"Umm are you okay "Fluttershy ask Ropalo quietly

"Yes…yes I…..umm…you didn't have to bother worrying about me" he quietly falter and keeping a little more distance away from fluttershy

"Are you afraid of something"Fluttershy ask Ropalo again with worry

"Umm no….ugh well I just don't use to…."he said then stop for a bit

"Yes "Fluttershy reply

"Umm never mind that "Ropalo continue his sentence

"Ugh okay then umm so what are doing here" Fluttershy said with smile

"Oh I just take a little walk here umm outside town ugh Radiate said I can do this" Ropalo said

"Ugh I think you can take a little wallk without permission from anyone" Fluttershy said with a kindly smile

"Ugh ha ha of course umm….I can ha ha "Ropalo said and awkwardly laugh

"Umm…..okay "Fluttershy reply quietly

One of the bird lands on Ropalo back and tweeting

"Oh what is it little one "Ropalo ask the bird

The bird still tweeting and look like Ropalo acknowledge it word very well

"Oh is it" Ropalo answer to the bird while it continues tweeting

"Ugh huh okay"He said

"What really?" he said when acting surprise

"Umm if everything okay" Fluttershy ask Ropalo

"Oh yes…absolutely "Ropalo quickly reply

"So umm if you understand what is the bird just said "Fluttershy ask

"Umm yes….wait I mean umm…."Ropalo said then quickly back down on his word

"Actually I can do that too well ….."Fluttershy said quietly and stop

"If you concentrate enough right?" Ropalo ask

"Yes….wait how do you know it " Fluttershy answer then follow by another question

"Ugh the bird just tell me "Ropalo said

"Oh is that is "Fluttershy said

"And also they told me you are the one who always took care of them "Ropalo said

"Oh of course I am "Fluttershy said with smile

"And that you are very kind" Ropalo said

"Oh thank you "Fluttershy said shyly

The bird tweet again Ropalo stop a little bit

"Umm I didn't need to know that " Ropalo reply

"What is it "Fluttershy ask with curiosity

"Oh no nothing nothing at all"Ropalo quickly reply and startle the bird to fly away clearly he were hiding something

"Sorry little one goodbye "Ropalo said to that bird

"Umm okay then" Fluttershy slowly reply

"Ugh why not we talking about something else" Ropalo ask Fluttershy

"Of course why not "Fluttershy reply

"So are you and you friend doing fine in ponyville " Ropalo ask

"Oh yes we are my friend are so nice to me" Fluttershy answer with smile

"Umm that really…good"Ropalo said slowly

"Umm and…..ugh "Ropalo mumbling like he doesn't know what to say

"Ugh so what are you and you friend doing before come to ponyville" Fluttershy interrupt

"Oh umm we are travelling across Equestia for a while now "Ropalo answer

"Your friend must be very nice to you aren't they "Fluttershy

"Of course they are very nice and kind with me "Ropalo said very proudly and clearly without any shyness unlike he does before

"Oh that really good "Fluttershy said with smile

"Yes it is "Ropalo reply

"You finally talk normally" Fluttershy said

"Ugh yes I am….umm am I acting so weird before" Ropalo ask

"Umm a little bit "Fluttershy awkwardly reply

"Umm oh no ugh my friend always said I lack of self-confident" Ropalo mumbling

"Ugh don't worry about that I myself have that problem too" Fluttershy soothe Ropalo

"Ugh yes ha ha talk about diffident problem" Ropalo said and giggle quietly and dryly

"Umm so ugh do you mind taking a walk with me a little bit "Ropalo said it look like he just want to change a subject

"Umm yes why not…but promise me one thing" Fluttershy said

"Ugh yes umm what it is "Ropalo reply while start to walk

"Can you tell me what did the bird said before"Fluttershy asking while start to walking with Ropalo

"Umm really? " Ropalo ask

"Umm if you didn't want to do I won't force you" Fluttershy politely said

"Ugh of course umm it said you are very good at singing "Ropalo said quietly

"Oh that is" Fluttershy said while face away from him

"Umm and ugh…"Ropalo falter

"What is it "Fluttershy ask while get more close to Ropalo to hear his word better

"Umm that you are very cute" Ropalo said

"Ugh…well that….really nice of you to say" Fluttershy said while blushing and get further from Ropalo

"Ugh no that was the bird who said it "Ropalo quickly said

"Oh but yes it is "Fluttershy reply

Both of them walk along silently without exchange any word at all after a while Ropalo peek on Fluttershy

And try to said something

"When I speaking with the bird they say that despite you being shy and weak you actually very brave and strong with a kindhearted "Ropalo said

"Oh okay that was what the bird said " Fluttershy ask

"Oh yes it is definitely the bird"Ropalo awkwardly said obviously me lying

Fluttershy smile a little bit knowing full well that word coming from Ropalo himself

Two of them walk along side by side peacefully without any heavy atmosphere going on

TO BE CONTINUE

So this is a hard one to write and I apologize for any mistake I made but still I hope you enjoy it


	8. Chapter 7 Party

Enjoy!

Chapter 7 Party

After showing new guys a way around ponyville Pinkie pie make a new friend very quickly one of the 6 stallion Alado the talkative one

"So if you got any free time this evening?"Alado ask Pinkie pie

"Hmm maybe why? "Pinkie pie ask

"Well I plan to set some party at our new house a moving in party hmm got a plenty of time to prepare for it so it going to be a really good one" Alado explain

"Oh Party! Great I will help you "Pinkie pie reply

"Well that will be not necessary I can do it just fine by myself all you need to do is join the party "Alado said

"Oh no no no no don't said that to the super party pony pinkie" Pinkie pie said

"Umm I didn't know what you talking about but okay then a little help couldn't be hurt "Alado said

"YAY! So what are we waiting for"Pinkie pie said cheerfully

"Ok first why not get some simple stuff first" Alado explain

"Ah hah" Pinkie pie reply "First first you got some streamers, paint, and a banner okay" Alado ask pinkie pie

"Got it "Pinkie pie shortly reply

"I will do the other thing let meet again at your home "Alado said

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey!"Pinkie pie reply then turn back from Alado and head to her destination

It take some time for Pinkie pie to get all three stuff she need then she come back to her home to wait for Alado

But when she get there her will surprised by someone who waiting for her there

"Hello Pinkie pie "Mr. Cake greet her

"Hello "Pinkie pie reply

"Umm so if that stallion your new friend "Mrs. Cake ask while point to Alado who in the Sugarcube corner talking with it costumer and selling cake to them

He notice Pinkie pie and smile at her

"Oh hello pinkie pie are you get a streamer "he ask and then said something to the costumer and hand a cake to them after they got a cake they go out the shop

Alado then quickly head to Pinkie pie and in a second he stand right next to Pinkie pie

"Well sorry about that I got some free time so I decide I help the nice and cute Mr. and Mrs. Cake with their work a little bit" He said

"Umm okay" Pinkie pie said with a little bit of confuse

"So did you get it" Alado ask

"Oh yes I do" Pinkie pie answer

"Huzza! That great let go to my house then "Alado said then head to the door

"Follow me"he turns back then said to pinkie pie

"All right "Pinkie pie then follows Alado closely

Both of them walk past a road in Ponyville leading by Alado

"So how are you doing" Pinkie pie ask Alado

"Oh at first I go see Radiate and ask him where the house is and do you know what he said" Alado said

"What?"Pinkie pie reply  
"Well he was say I literally have like ten minute before you show up how can I even get a house"Alado said with a funny voice

"Hah funny guy so I go check out on Atlas he is in an apple farm cooking so I ask him can he cook some food for a party and then we got a lot of pie…oh and cider yeah can't forgot about that"

"Ah hah "pinkie pie reply

"Then I come back to Radiate then he say the house is around…"Alado said then drawling

"Here!"he said while point at the house they just walk pass it a two floor house with a plenty of sign of decay

"Umm so this is your home "Pinkie pie ask after see how bad condition it is

"Ah hah well at first it is a little bit umm what can I say umm something like unlivable or something so I fix it up a little bit now there are no hole on a wall and water pipe work properly then I work on prepare for a party hmm ashamed I couldn't do something with it outside look first" Alado said

"And you do it in like an hour?" Pinkie pie ask with curiosity

"Oh no no it take like 45 minute then I come to your house "Alado answer

Pinkie stiil seem like she doesn't believe him

"So let get in I want you to see it first "Alado said and grab Pinkie pie then carry her into the house

Inside the house it not looks so bad not like on it outside many thing have been prepare already

"Oh you already done the most "Pinkie pie said

"Yes of course you can sit back and relax " Alado said

"But before that let paint something on a wall" Alado said then pick up a painter that Pinkie pie just purchase

"Why do we have to paint the wall" Pinkie pie ask

"Because they are blank" Alado said then point to a blank wall

Pinkie pie looks at a wall then she pick up another painter

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey" Pinkie pie reply

The duo paint a wall draws a lot of picture on it for a while

"So what are you drawing"Pinkie pie ask while her climb up a staircase to paint at a higher wall

"Well I glad that you ask you see I draw you and me and Radiate and princess twilight and the other too "Alado said

"So we all see it at the party oh by the way I send an invitation already" Alado said

"Really! All of them?" Pinkie pie ask with surprise

"Yeah I really hope they all come we got a lot of food and game and thing to do" Alado said

"Like what?" Pinkie pie ask

"Oh simple cake ice cream pie fritter and cider" Alado answer

"Oh that sound great and what about a game" Pinkie pie said with excitement

"Well now I got a few but just to sample one umm pin a tail on pony "Alado answer

"That will be FUN!" Pinkie pie shout with excitement and move around with joy a staircase lose it balance and fall down so as pinkie pie Alado quickly catch her both of them laugh and smile

"Ha hah ha isn't it "Alado said with smile

"Ha ha yes it is"Pinkie pie reply

Both of them spent their time laughing and then they dance a little bit it surely a good and happy time for them

TO BE CONTINUE

Well hope your enjoy


	9. Chapter 8 banquet

Enjoy!

Chapter 8 Banquet

By the invitation send by Alado the main six spike and all of the new stallion gathering at the newcomer house to join a party set by Alado and Pinkie pie

"By the name of the host of this town I welcome the new faces in town" Twilight announce and raise her beverage up

"Cheer!" everyone reply and raise their beverage up as well

Every one drink their beverage of choice and then a party start

Radiate show Twilight few of his collection

"So this is a book is about zebra's potion" Radiate said while hand a book to Twilight

"Really? Wow where are you get this "Twilight ask with excitement

"Well it a long story to tell any information about zebra is quite rare but if you interest in it there are a few I have "Radiate answer

"That really good can I have a look a little bit "Twilight ask

"Of course you can well actually you can borrow them if you like "Radiate answer

"Oh thank you surely I will gain much from this" Twilight said

"You welcome princess "Radiate reply and take a sip of his cider

"Ah uh what did I said about that "Twilight scold him

"Oh sorry about that ha hah ha sorry Princess Twilight" Radiate said and laugh

"Umm well that close enough I guess" Twilight reply quietly while heave a little bit

"Hah pardon me?" Radiate ask when he hear Twilight said something

"No nothing don't mind it "Twilight reply

"Well okay then" Radiate reply with smile and take another sip of his cider

In another corner of the room Apple jack and Atlas enjoy a food together

"Ha who know this fritters sure really taste good" Apple jack said while took a bite on an Apple fritter Atlas bake

"Yeah actually there are better than I normally do "Atlas said

"Ha sure it is you use better apple after all"Apple jack said

"Well that sure good indeed" Atlas reply

"Anyway are put something in cider "Apple jack ask

"Nope I think I do thing normally nothing special" Atlas answer and drinking some of his cider

"Oh okay "Apple jack reply

"Why if something wrong with them" Atlas ask

"Oh no it taste really great but there are something….different" Apple jack said then drinking her cider

"Well good to hear that especially from you"Atlas said with smile

"Nah you deserve it "Apple jack reply while smile to Atlas

"Ha ha thank you" Atlas said and laughs

"You welcome" Apple jack reply they clink glasses and drink their cider to the last drop

On the opposite side of the house Rainbow dash and Razor have a little chat on the sofa

"Hah this party is kind of cool who know" Razor said and takes a drink out of his cider but he holding a hold barrel of cider unlike another guest of party

"Yeah sure it is "Rainbow dash reply and drinking her cider

"So I didn't get to know you much "Razor said

"Oh yeah now that you bring this up it make me notice we actually waste our time doing nonsense thing "Rainbow dash said

"Yeah sure we are but that was all awesome "Razor said

"Ha ha good time lot of fun" Rainbow dash said and laugh

"Sure and cool stuff too" Razor said

"Yeah sure cool anyway can I have another cider "Rainbow dash said and hand her cup close to Razor

"Are you sure you drink a lot already"Razor ask but pour a cider in Rainbow dash's cup anyway

"Huh that come out of a guy who drink from a barrel" Rainbow dash answer and then drinking her cider again

"Hah touché "Razor reply and drinking his cider

"So how about truth or dare game "Razor ask

"Yeah why not "Rainbow dash reply

"You go first" Razor said

"Umm let me think "Rainbow dash said and thinking while have another cider

"Oh where are you come from before you come to Ponyville "Rainbow dash said

"Oh some forest wait let me think….HEY! Radiate what the name of the forest we just past last night"Razor said then after he thinking a bit he yell a question to Radiate

"It Everfree forest can't you remember anything? "Atlas yells back

"Hah umm yeah that Everfree or something" Razor said

"Umm that not quiet what I ask "Rainbow dash contradict

"Really? And what is it "Razor ask with curiosity Rainbow dash actually surprise with his lack of sense

"Umm nothing" Rainbow dash said

On the other side Rarity and Spike enjoy the party while Scarce still try to win Rarity heart

"So do you enjoy this party dear?" Scarce ask Rarity

"Well it nice I suppose "Rarity answer

"Rarity if you want something to go with you drink" Spike ask Rarity

"Oh maybe cake I guess "Rarity answer

"Here my dear "Scarce immediately said as he quickly goes grab some cake and get it for Rarity

"Which favor you prefer "Scarce ask as he array a different favor of cake for Rarity to choose

"Oh thank you "Rarity said and pick up one of them

"Anything for you dear" Scarce reply

"Again with that" Rarity scold Scarce

"Dear dear it not likes I don't listen to you but I already decide you are too special to treating like another pony "Scarce said

"You never know how to give up do you "Rarity said

"This is about you after all "Scarce reply with smile in his face

"Umm ha ha ugh Rarity do you have anything you want" Spike said

"Umm let me think a little bit "Rarity reply

"Take you time dear I always have my ears to hear your beautiful voice" Scarce said

"Oh enough with the compliment" Rarity said and role her eyes but her voice doesn't show any vexation at all

"Dear dear that is a fact not a compliment" Scarce said with a truthfully voice

"Umm don't you being a little bit umm over umm…."Spike try to said something

"Ha ha ha I don't know what you talking about little one but I am the most realistic pony ever I never over with anything "Scarce said and laugh

"Umm if you said so "Rarity reply

"Yeah…."Spike slowly reply

Close by Fluttershy and Ropalo enjoy spending their time together

"Thank you for coming I sure Alado really happy to see you here "Ropalo said

"Oh you don't have to said that I come here by my decision beside my friends are here too" Fluttershy said then she take a sib of her cider

"Well you friends are really nice indeed I sure we can get along well" Ropalo said

"Yes they are I really lucky I have friends like them" Fluttershy said and drinking some cider again

"My friends too so we have another thing in common "Ropalo said

"Ha ha ha I guess "Fluttershy said and laugh a little bit and take another sip of her cider

"Umm I glad to see you laughing so at least you enjoy this party" Ropalo said

Fluttershy take another drink she start to wobble a little

"Umm Fluttershy are you all right" Ropalo ask

"Of course I am I absolutely fine" Fluttershy answer with shaking voice and drinking a cider again

"Umm okay then glad to hear that " Ropalo reply even though he doesn't sure about that

"Well umm anyway what did I saying…..Oh yes we really lucky we have friend like we did "Ropalo said

"Indeed we do"Fluttershy reply with smile but something seem wrong about her it like she don't fully conscious

"Umm Fluttershy if something wrong "Ropalo ask with worrying

"Sure I okay…"Fluttershy said quietly she wobble more until she fall down Ropalo quickly grab her so she wouldn't hit a ground

"What happen fluttershy are you fine "Ropalo ask

"Hmm absolutely I totally fine "Fluttershy answer while cuddle him a little

"Ugh fluttershy if something wrong" Ropalo panicking said most of his face is hiding in a hood but he surely blushing now

Then he see Fluttershy cider and with curiosity he taste it a little

"Oh no "Ropalo mumbling

"Attention everyone" Alado announce from a center of a room

"The time have arrive for the main event "Pinkie pie continue while snuggle up to him

"Now for the big blasting "Alado said while bring up some kind of trigger thing

"Hey Alado what are doing this time" Atlas ask

"Don't worry my friend I calculate very carefully this time "Alado answer chilly

"Well that good to hear" radiate said but he cover Twilight and himself with some kind of protective magic barrier

"Umm what are you doing" Twilight asks Radiate

"Umm oh this is just a little careful it not really turns out good last time "Radiate answer with smile

"Well would you kindly Pinkie" Alado ask Pinkie pie

"With honor" Pinkie pie said then activate a trigger

The sound of some explosion happen in a matter of second all of the 6 stallion react immediately

Razor is the first to do something he quickly hug Rainbow dash and warp his wing around her tightly

Scarce protect Rarity with his magic barrier

Atlas pull Apple jack close to him and covering her

Ropalo hold Fluttershy and rushing both her and himself outside through door

Alado quickly notice something going wrong he push Pinkie pie to a floor and covering her

Radiate and twilight already saves inside a barrier Radiate create

In the next second a colorful blast coming out of that house it look like a hundred of Party canon being fire in that house and it continue almost half a minute

After the incident the room they just party in is look like a mess

"Everyone okay "Radiate ask out loud

"Fine" Atlas reply

"I'm okay" Razor reply

"Me too "Scarce reply

"I so sorry"Alado said

"Umm I here" Ropalo said while come back into the house

"And the guest….are they fine" Radiate ask again

The 6 stallion check on the main six that nearest to them and report back to Radiate

"Umm so I know this unfortunate but I think party over "Radiate said quietly to everyone with a sense of guilt

The moon light shine upon them through the hole on the wall that just happen from an explosion show how damaging everything are

TO BE CONTINUE

This one is longer than other the story just getting start from here and again I hope your enjoy it


	10. Chapter 9 Apologize

Enjoy!

Chapter 9 Apologize

After the incident Radiate check if anyone got hurt and the result is quite give him a headache

"Ugh my head start to feel weird right now "Radiate mumbling

"Well anyway umm at least Princess Twilight and Rarity are perfectly fine right "he said look like he try to make some excuse

"Umm right at least we do fine "Twilight reply look like she a little confuse with what just happen

"And umm Rainbow dash and pinkie pie also apple jack umm are you better now? Umm you know with your ears" Radiate ask

"Oh my head "Apple jack mumbling

"WHAT?" Pinkie pie ask back like she doesn't hear the answer

"Umm I take that as no" Radiate said quietly

"Hey am I bleeding?" Rainbow dash ask Radiate while checking her head

"No no don't worry you not "Radiate answer quickly

"And if Fluttershy awake yet "Radiate ask

"No she didn't "Rarity answer while holding Fluttershy

"So how about you Spike?" Radiate said to Spike

"Umm I feel little weird "Spike answer

"Huh we really done goof this time "Radiate mumbling

"How about your friends" Twilight ask Radiate

"Hey Atlas what is a situation "Radiate turn and ask Atlas

"Not really good Scarce pretty hurt Alado hurt I a little dizzy and Razor drink too much cider " Atlas answer

"Yeah anyway who made this cider "Radiate ask

"That would be me "Atlas answer

"Well that explains my headache a lot "Radiate said

"Well princess Twilight" Radiate face back to Twilight and call her

"What is it "Twilight reply

"Well as you see your friend kind of umm well you see" Radiate awkwardly said

"Uh huh so what is it that you saying" Twilight ask

"Well you see we can't just leave the injured mare go out alone this late at night and we are….well as you see most of us aren't in a very good condition so umm….well this is a little awkward but I need to ask you all to stay here for this night" Radiate explain

"WHAT?" Twilight ask Radiate loudly by startle

"Wait wait listen to me first I really sorry I really do "Radiate quickly excuse

It takes a moment of silent then followed by a lot of explanations done by Radiate but a situation quickly turns back to peaceful and Twilight and Radiate ready to use reason and logic again

"Well this is kind of make sense "Twilight said

"Ha ha that good to hear so feel free to use the second floor we will find a place to sleep down here and I will try fixing what I can for now "

"Do you need any help I still perfectly fine you know "Twilight ask

"Oh no don't bother doing that just take care of you friends "Radiate answer

"Of course I will do that "Twilight reply

"Well then please follow me everyone" Radiate said loudly

Twilight carry Spike and go up stair

Apple jack still teeter but she doesn't let anyone help her

"Apple jack" Atlas call Apple jack while walking straight to her

"What is it" Apple jack reply

"I already heard from Radiate your leg are hurt really bad" Atlas said

"Oh it just a scratch don't worry about it" Apple jack said

"Sorry that I can't protect you" Atlas said with shame

"Hey don't blame it on yourself" Apple jack said

"At least let me help you go up stair "Atlas said then pick up Apple jack and carry her on his back

"Hey what are you doing let me down "Apple jack obstreperous

Atlas not said something and go up stair

After Razor see Atlas carrying Apple jack he walk straight to Rainbow dash immediately

"Hey Rainbow" He call Rainbow dash

"Huh what "Rainbow dash reply look like she still little dizzy

"See what Atlas did there" Razor ask and point to Atlas

"Huh oh yeah why "Rainbow dash look at Atlas and reply

"Yeah let do that "Razor said then use his wing to lift Rainbow dash up to his back

"Hey not cool not cool "Rainbow dash said

"Ha ha ha but I think it is "Razor said and laugh

"Sorry I let you get hurt" He silently mumbling without anyone hears as he carry Rainbow dash up stair

While that happen Alado still apologize to Pinkie pie even though he clearly get injure more

"I really sorry about this it all my false "Alado said

"Not said that I also help you set up this "Pinkie pie reply

"No no this is my false alone well luckily you didn't get hurt much "Alado said

"Ha ha ha yeah we get lucky" pinkie pie said

"Of course ha ha I hope this will never happen again "Alado said and laugh dryly

"Ha ha next time we will be a lot more careful than this" Pinkie pie said with smile

"Of course we will of course " Alado silently mumbling

"So anyway Let me help you get up stair "Alado said

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey"Pinkie pie reply

Both of them go up stair together

Lastly Rarity and Ropalo carrying Fluttershy together

"Umm please make sure she okay"Ropalo said quietly as they walk up stair

"Of course I will and umm can you make sure your friend…..Scarce umm please take care of him he got hurt protecting me "Rarity said

"Yes I will "Ropalo reply

All of the mane 6 and Spike finally get to the room they going to spend time for this night

Radiate stand at the door

"Again I apologize for what happen this night "he said

"Well good night everyone" he continues and walk out of the room and then close the door

TO BE CONTINUE

Well not much happen in this chapter but still I hope you enjoy it


	11. Chapter 10 Suspicious

Enjoy!

Chapter 10 suspicious

The party was over but the night continue it time for the mane 6 and Spike to go into slumber and wait for another sun light to shine again

"Umm Twilight" Spike call quietly

"What is it Spike" Twilight reply

"I think I have a headache" Spike said

"Yeah me too Radiate said something about cider Atlas made I think it made Fluttershy sleep like this" Twilight said

"Do you think he have something to stop this "Spike ask

"I don't think so it looks like he gets a headache himself" Twilight answer

"Umm that bad" Spike said silently

"Still anyway he may have something to make you feel better why don't you go see him a little bit" Twilight said

"Okay I will "Spike reply and then he leave the room and walk to a stair that lead to a first floor

"Hah this is quite a crazy night isn't it "The sound coming from down stair Spike immediately remember that the owner of that sound is Radiate

"Well it always be like this isn't it the last time we have a roof top sky rocket into the sky "another sound reply that sentence Spike try to remember that sound he think it is Atlas

Spike move closer to a stair and start peeking down to a first floor

Radiate are use his magic to fix a hole on the wall

Razor seem pretty dizzy but he still help Radiate

Atlas and Ropalo sweeping the floor

Scarce still sleep on the sofa look like he injure Alado take care of him but Alado himself seem pretty hurt himself

"Well by the way what we going to do next "Atlas ask Radiate

"I think we better repaint a wall again….hey Alado can you do that "Radiate answer and then ask Alado

"Got it" Alado reply

"Well I mean in a long term" Atlas said

"Well that remind me" Radiate said

"Heh Razor is the limiter still working "he ask Razor

"Let me check hmm no it broken already" Razor see some watch thing that he wearing funny that no one notice it before

"Hmm that bad it add a few week more "Radiate said

"Well how about you Ropalo do you feeling fine?"Radiate ask Ropalo

"Umm….yes I do don't worry"Ropalo answer

"Great but still have some medicine with you just in case you need it okay"Radiate said

"Of course I will" Ropalo reply

"Still are you think it safe here"Atlas ask Radiate

"What are you talking about big guy do you worry about something "Radiate said

"You know what I talking about we literally have a princess up stair" Atlas start to raise his voice

"Yeah I know that as well yeah kind of miss that before we got here" Radiate said quietly

"She even have a castle and we miss that Atlas said

"Yeah it not like a castle can grow up in one day how can we miss that" Razor said

"Okay I made a mistake I sorry and about a castle I once see a kingdom appear out of nothing a castle is a little part of that "Radiate said

"Umm that sound really weird but we always have that in our group well anyway what should we do from now "Atlas said

"Well we can't leave now I still need time to doing thing it too dangerous to travel now "Radiate said

Scarce eventually wake up he quickly look around

"Rarity my dear are you okay" he said

"Hah look who awake oh and we okay thank for worrying" Razor said with sarcasm voice

"Hah you don't even worth worrying for" Scarce reply

"Enough of that "Atlas stopping them

"Well our guest are doing fine….well mostly at least they up on the second floor anyway Rarity is perfectly fine you should proud in yourself" Radiate said

"Anyway why you so into her I don't really get it "Razor ask

"Hah of course your eyes are too blind to see her beauty "Scarce answer

"Hah look like we have some of us lose a heart to some mare already "Atlas said smile

"Well but in my eyes in our grope there are not only Scarce who found our guest catching his eyes "Radiate

"Oh quit being smart already "Atlas reply

"Hee hee don't worry I understand it well "Radiate said and laugh

"Well this maybe a good opportunity for us "Radiate said and smirk

"What are you talking about "Razor ask Radiate

"Keep they close to us will take away a suspicion out of us well and you seem get along with them really nice so why not?" Radiate explain

"Umm about that do you think it possible for us to settle down umm somewhere" Razor ask

"Well well if you have someone in your mind already" Radiate said and laugh

"Razor you know why we have to do this "Atlas raise his voice

"Never mind that Atlas….let me talk "Radiate said calmly Atlas immediately stop talking

"Well Razor that possible indeed well that will require much time perhaps many months well if you can give me that without accidently expose us like a last time I think it likely to happen "Radiate said

"Are…..are you serious" Razor ask confusedly

"Of course when do I ever lie or kidding beside my ultimate project is almost complete when that success we will never have to worry about anything anymore "Radiate said and smirking

"About that are you really sure you doing….that…isn't it dangerous "Atlas ask

"Absolutely not I can guarantee that" Radiate proudly said

"Do you sure" Atlas ask again

"Well did you start to not trusting me "Radiate ask back

"Absolutely not I trust you like my own brother but that doesn't mean you always right at everything "Atlas said strongly

"Hmm that also right…..but as they say high risk high return "Radiate said

"Ha ha yolo "Razor said and laughs

"Hah I hope we got our return" Atlas said with smile

"Hee hee let hope on our success my friend" Radiate reply with laugh

Spike doesn't hear much but he suspect they up to something he get closer to the stair slowly to hear more

At down stair Atlas immediately change his face

"Guy I think this conversation is no longer personal "he said

"What do you talking about big guy "Alado ask Atlas

"Just watch your word for now "Atlas reply

Realizing Atlas notice him Spike slowly back away from the stair and go back to the room where the mane 6 sleeping

TO BE CONTINUE

Well finally something happen so I hope you enjoy it


	12. Chapter 11 Morning

Enjoy!

Chapter 11 Morning

The new day arrive the mane 6 awake from their slumber Spike still think about what he overheard last night maybe he hear it wrong or maybe he just doesn't hear a whole story but it won't be a good idea to ask the newcomers straight

"Umm what happen last night" Fluttershy ask

"Well party cider explosion something to do about that" Rainbow dash said

"And what about the new guys "Pinkie pie ask

"Umm I think they doing okay" Spike said

"Yeah look like they are strong after all "Apple jack said

"But I think we should check on them a little bit "Rarity said

"Good ideal let go down then "Twilight said and go out from the room every one follow her to a stair

"I can't believe we don't finish yet "A sound come from down stair

The mane 6 quickly go down stair look like thing around here doesn't get better much

"How can we Razor just burn the bloom" Atals said

"Hey I sorry that was an accident" Razor excuse

"Hey guy our guests here let say hello" Radiate said while looking at the mane 6

"Oh hi "Razor said

"Good morning "Atlas said

"Hi "Alado said and waving

"Umm hello "Ropalo said shyly

"Good morning ladies "Scarce said

"Good mornings everyone are you all have a good night" Radiate said with smile

"Good morning umm thank for letting us stay here "Twilight reply

"Ha ha with pleasure Princess "Radiate said and laugh

"Rarity Rarity my dear are you fine "Scarce quickly ask and get close to Rarity

"Don't worry I don't hurt how about you "Rarity ask back

"Well that good to hear my dear I worrying about you all night "Scarce said

"Yeah he not even think about us "Razor yell

"Well well by the way allow me to double check that you didn't get seriously injure "Radiate said

"We find I do that already how about all of you "twilight said

"Nah we fine well beside that we not have our sleep for a whole night well and….."Radiate said but before he finish his sentence he fell down on a floor

"hey Radiate Radiate what happen "Twilight quickly ask with panicking

Radiate not answer but he snoring with smile on his face

"If….if he okay" Twilight ask

"Yeah after use his out a spell to heal everyone in this house he also fix the wall and a door and….basiclly everything without resting so…yeah not a healthy night for him" Atlas said while Alado come in and carry Radiate to a sofa

"Huh so that why everyone recovery so fast "Twilight mumbling and look at Radiate

"Well that sure was a crazy night but I going home now bye everyone "Apple jack said and walk to the exit door

"Wait Apple jack "Atlas calling her Apple jack turn back to listen to him

"What is it Atlas "Apple jack ask

"Let me walk you home" Atlas answer

"But you hurt….and didn't you didn't get some sleep for a whole night "Apple jack reply

"Huh don't worry about me I still have much energy to buck a whole apple farm "Atlas said with smile

"Huh sure hope that didn't just boasting" Apple jack said with smile

"Hee hee nope it not" Atlas reply and laugh

Both of them walk out from the house and head to sweet apple acres

While then Fluttershy still wonder about what happen last night and what a better way than asking the one who with her last night

She walk close to him Ropalo smile at her little bit

"Good morning Fluttershy do you feeling fine now"He ask

"Don't worry I fine now umm…..Ropalo can you tell me what happen last night "fluttershy ask quietly

Ropalo change his face suddenly he immediately look nervous

"No nothing happen nothing at all" He said quickly

"Umm really" Fluttershy ask with curiousity it obvious Ropalo is lying right now

"Yes nothing…importance" Ropalo said quietly

"Hey what happen between you two" Razor come in and ask with curiosity

"Umm fluttershy want to know what happen last night" Ropalo said quietly

"Oh well let see umm….party cider explosion something to do about that" Razor said

"Hah those explain a lot "Scarce said

"And are you have problem with that" Razor ask Scarce

"Well not really it all we can expect from you "Scarce mocking Razor

"Oh never mind then….HEY! "Razor reply then takes a lot of time to realize something

"Seriously guys…..we doing this now "Alado come in and interrupting

"But he start it "Razor yell and point at Scarce

"Seriously Razor what Radiate will say if he here" Alado said to Razor

"But he here…..and he saying nothing "Razor said quickly while point at Radiate who sleeping on a sofa

"Yeah but…well to be fair he probably said nothing anyway" Alado mumbling

"Umm anyway nothing much happen last night just that explosion "Alado said to Fluttershy

Fluttershy heave with relieve

"Oh almost forget "Razor immediately said loudly and everyone also pay attention at him

"Well it didn't really importance but if you want to know yeah you kind of cuddling Ropalo a bit "Razor said to Fluttershy with smile and carefree

After he said that the whole group full with silent Fluttershy Blushing and panicking look around including at Ropalo who look fully shy right now

"Umm I didn't think you should say that "Alado said

"Huh why not "Razor ask like he do nothing wrong

"Be a little sensitive already Razor "Scarce said angrily

"Seriously I don't see what I do wrong "Razor said

"Yeah that actually doesn't surprise coming from you "Scarce said and roll his eyes

"Hey what was that mean" Razor ask quickly

"Yeah I with Scarce this time" Alado said

"What! Really guys you do this to me "Razor said

"Hah please ignore him….Anyway I believe it time for you to get back to your home so allow us send you to the safely "Scarce said

"In other word away from us and our house ha hah ha…anyway please follow us "Alado said and laugh while open a exist door

The mane 6 and Spike follow Alado out from the house followed by Scarce and Ropalo Razor also following but Scarce close the door in his face

TO BE CONTINUE

Well something happen I suppose Anyway I hope you enjoy


	13. Chapter 12 Care

Enjoy!

Chapter 12 Care

Apple jack are on the way to her home with her new friend Atlas

"So do you still hurt "Atlas ask Apple jack

"Not really why are you want to carry me around again "Apple jack said and smile a little

"Ha ha if you fascinate that just asking me for another "Atlas said and giggles

"Oh enough of that already" Apple jack said while role her eyes but still smiling

"Eeyup" Atlas reply and tip his hat

"Anyway your family must have worry about you already consider you didn't come home last night

"Yeah I still thinking about what should I tell them" Apple jack said

"That easy just tell them you stay with me at my place last night" Atlas said

After that word it followed by a short but very awkward silent

"And there I go again with my mouth" Atlas said

"Hee hee ha ha ha "Apple jack giggle and laugh at Atlas

"Let….just makes sure we say a better thing than this to your family" Atlas said

"Hee hee Eeyup" Apple jack said while giggle

"Well anyway what about you what are you feeling right now? "Apple jack ask Atlas

"About what "Atlas asks back

"Well weren't you one who take an explosion directly when you umm…"Apple jack said and then stop

"What is it sugar cube…..well if you didn't want to talk about what happen last night I totally respect your decision "Atlas ask

"Umm yeah…..eeyup…that fine by me" Apple jack said while look away from Atlas with shy

"Don't worry about that I been through much worse than that "Atlas said

"Well that really good to hear "apple jack reply

"Oh so you do care for me that good to know "Atlas said

"Umm….well of course I do you got hit by an explosion remember" Apple jack quickly reply

"Then if I didn't get hit by an explosion will you still care for me "Atlas ask

"Ye….hey…..why are you asking so much "at first Apple jack going to spit out the answer but she quickly change it into another question

"Nothing important I just….think I have a good chance here "Atlas quietly said

"For what? "Apple jack ask with curiosity

"Perhaps…..to being the new life "Atlas said there is a little sorrow in his eyes

"Hey are you okay" Apple jack said after see his face

"Huh oh yeah I fine ha ha what did I frothing about…. Anyway since I going to stay here for a while I think we should know each other more than this "Atlas said with a little laugh then quickly talk normally

"Umm yeah that make sense I guess "Apple jack said

The two of them continue walking through a street while exchange their question with each other

In the same time Rainbow dash return on the cloud safe and sound even though they are not any stallion in a group follow her to the sky

But before she entry her house she see something rushing into her way closer and closer more clearly she can see what come her way it almost look like a little meteor but despite it get really close but it velocity didn't get lower

"Hey! Move out of the way "The sound come from that thing

Rainbow dash jump out of the way as that thing go past her she catch it image the corner of her eyes and immediately recognize that it is her new friend Razor

Razor land hardly next to rainbow dash with a full impact Rainbow dash quickly check if he okay

"Hey if you okay" she ask quickly

"Oh yeah I land on cloud after all "Razor said while get up

"Oh right….that make sense anyway what are you doing here? "Rainbow dash ask Razor

"Come on don't said it like we are stranger umm technically we are but you know what I talking about right? Anyway I come to check out on you" Razor said

"So you said you don't really have any real business here right?" Rainbow dash ask

"Umm oh at least I come to check that you doing fine that should count for something right?" Razor said

"Yeah….I guess you can say that" Rainbow dash reply

"So this is your home? "Razor ask while point at Rainbow dash house

"Of course isn't it obvious enough "Rainbow dash answer

"Well it…nice I guess" Razor said

"Yeah thank it not a really a big deal "Rainbow dash said

"Also by the way I got some good news guess what? Guess what?" Razor ask looking he really exciting

"Okay okay come down and Iet me think a bit" Rainbow dash reply and thinking

"Okay I will be waiting "Razor said and tap his hoof waiting for an answer

Rainbow dash takes her time a little bit

"Still waiting" Razor said then waiting a little bit more

"Need any clue?" he ask then waiting more

"It have something to do about me and my friends" Razor whisper in Rainbow dash ears

"Oh pull it off already" Rainbow dash yell at Razor by annoying

"Nah this it start to get boring so I think I just reveal an answer now" Razor said with smile

"Yeah it about time isn't it" Rainbow dash said while role her eyes

"So last night me and my friends talk about settle down so yeah I think we going to stay at ponyville for a really long time" Razor said with excitement

"Umm yeah anything else "Rainbow dash reply without showing any excitement at all

"Oh come on don't talk like that I think we special to each other so I should let you know first "Razor said

"Whoa Whoa I think we moving too fast with this how about little space" Rainbow dash quickly reply

"Umm okay" Razor said then backing out from rainbow dash a little bit

"And what is that you doing" Rainbow dash ask with curiosity

"Well you said you need some space wasn't you" Razor answer honestly

"Seriously you don't know what I was mean there?" Rainbow dash ask Razor

"Umm I think not "Razor reply

"I mean…..that thing…..you know "Rainbow dash said

"What is it "Razor asks

"You know that I know stop mess around with me already "Rainbow dash said with a little anger

"What! Did I do something wrong?" Razor reply look like he still totally in dark with this

"Huh really just how…..ugh never mind that "Rainbow dash said and heave

"What is it oh come on tell me" Razor said

"You really serious aren't you" Rainbow dash ask

Razor simply reply by nod in assent with smile while waiting for an answer

"Okay fine huh…"Rainbow dash mumbling and get closer to Razor

"I mean relationship" Rainbow dash whisper in Razor ear

"Oh" Razor said like he know something

"And what is it have to do with space? "He then quick ask

At this point Rainbow dash seriously shock with how blunt Razor is she out of any word to say

"So feeling like doing something else?" Razor ask

"Yeah why not follow me…if you can keep up" Rainbow dash answer and take of

"Well isn't this interest "Razor said with smile and quickly follow Rainbow dash

TO BE CONTINUE

Well back to nothing happen umm yeah anyway hope you enjoy


	14. Chapter 13 Empathize

Enjoy!

Chapter 13 Empathize

Rarity is heading to her home but she is not alone of course what kind of gentlemen will leave a young mare walk home alone and who is the better option to do this than Scarce

"So do you sure you are fine? "Rarity asking Scarce

"Well of course my dear you don't have to worry about me "Scarce answer with smile

"That is surely marvelous to here" Rarity reply with smile

"Still I glad to hear that you have some concern for me "Scarce said

"Of course I am how could I not "Rarity reply

"Oh no no dear I not dare to doubt you kindness "Scarce reply

"Well anyway I will be glad if you do not let yourself get hurt like that again "Rarity said

"In any case you safety is my first priority my dear but I promise to you that I will keep it in my mind "Scarce reply

"Very well I don't think I can change your mind anyway but please be careful" Rarity insist

"You have my word my dear "Scare answer

"Very well then I hope you keep you word" Rarity said

"Of course I will" Scarce reply with smile

"So anyway I think this is a good opportunity to inform you that me and my mate will be settle here for a long time " Scarce explain

"That wonderful! So what hold you here" Rarity ask Scarce with smile

"Well for me it basically you" Scarce said

"Hee hee you always have a sweet mouth like this "Rarity said and giggle while blushing a little

"Sweet mouth huh….."Scarce said silently with smile

"Well anyway dear may I continue "Scarce ask

"Please do so" Rarity answer

"Well basically Radiate say we will…..so just in short we definitely will" Scarce continue the sentence

"You sure listen to you friend a lot" Rarity said

"Oh Radiate…he is….." Scarce said quietly and stop

"What is it Scarce "Rarity ask with curiosity

"Oh look your house is just there "Scarce said and look at Rarity house that just nearby them

"Oh…..right it about time" Rarity said

"Well it about time indeed" Scarce said while both of them get to Rarity house

Scarce walk up and open a door for Rarity

"Have a good day my lady "He said with smile

"Thank you mister "Rarity reply with smile and walk into her home

"Well I think it time for me to leave but I shall see you again soon" Scarce said with smile and bow his head down a little

"I sure look forward to it "Rarity reply with smile

Scarce slowly close a door and then leave

I little bit time before this happen something else also happen at another place with another pony

Fluttershy is on the way home but the 6 stallions still worrying about her condition after the party so they send Ropalo to follow her around for a while

"Thank you for worry about me even you yourself must be so tried right now" Fluttershy thank Ropalo

"Umm never mind that…..by the way are you sure you feeling okay all right" Ropalo quickly change the subject

"Oh you don't have to worry about me I feeling really fine right now "Fluttershy said and smile to Ropalo

"I glad to hear that you don't really seem that…..well last night you kind of…don't being yourself" Ropalo said

"Oh right I was so sorry about that "Fluttershy said quietly and blushing a little with shyness

"Oh don't worry it isn't you false you don't have to apologize me or anyone" Ropalo quickly reply

One bird fly and land on his back it tweeting a little and leave

"What is it say "Fluttershy ask with interest

"Not thing much it just come to say hello" Ropalo answer

"Oh what a nice bird "Fluttershy said

"Oh and it tell me to say hello to you for it" Ropalo said

"Oh thank you"Fluttershy reply

"By the way can I ask you something?"Fluttershy asking

"If you want to then…umm okay I guess"Ropalo reply silently

"Umm…..why are you covering yourself with cloak like that "Fluttershy hesitate a bit before asking

After hearing that question Ropalo remain silent for quite a while and keep his head lower than normal Fluttershy staring at Ropalo and waiting for answer and after a while it look like he going to say something

"Nothing special I just don't want to walk around with everyone see me directly" Ropalo said quietly it almost like he whispering

"Why that? What are you afraid of?" Fluttershy ask

"No nothing…..I just…"He irregularly said and look to Fluttershy to see her cute and curiosity face he stop saying immediately

"But still I think it not right to hiding from my friend "HE silently mumbling

Fluttershy doesn't really hear what Ropalo said so clearly she tilts her head a little bit with curiousity while staring at him

"I….I guess I can show you a little bit since…..umm we are friend after all" Ropalo said

"Oh really? That so nice of you" Fluttershy reply with smile

Ropalo take off a hood that covers his face for Fluttershy to see it

This is the first time Fluttershy get to see his face clearly in the close range

He actually handsome oppose with his shyly personality but there are something with his ears that don't like another pony

Fluttershy are catching by surprise she blushing and quickly look away from Ropalo with shyness

"Well so what do you think" Ropalo ask

"Umm I think you look…..good "fluttershy answer quietly without looking at Ropalo

"Well…thank you "Ropalo said and put on a hood back again

The two continue their walk together to Fluttershy house

TO BE CONTINUE

Well I hope you enjoy that the next one sure follow soon


	15. Chapter 14 visit

Enjoy!

Chapter 14 visit

Pinkie pie is return home safe and sound still Alado still stick around and help out with her work maybe because he don't really got anything else to do

"Well this place sure got many sweet "Ropalo said

"Yeah right? We got many kind of dessert and many favor here coconut chocolate strawberry vanilla cake cupcake muffin roll cake and much more "Pinkie pie said really quick

"Well that really interest you know I once see one bakerly that less interesting than this I don't mean it boring actually it quite have its own charm but this place is more charming like much much more much more morer morest " Alado said really quick too

The customer walks through door into a shop they order some cake from Pinkie pie she then pick up the cake from the shelves and in the same time Alado pick up some box Pinkie pie put a cakes in those box and Alado quickly warp it up and hand it to customer

"Thank you please come again "Both of them said to the customer with smile

"So where am I OH! Right more morer much much more interesting well actually not only this sweet sweet little sugarcube corner but also the whole ponyville is actually a really great place the ponys around are so nice look like we going to have so much fun here" Alado quickly continue his sentence with smile

"It just wonderful here Aren't it this town always be lively it just so much to do" Pinkie pie reply with smile as well

"Well I absolutely agree with you here what a wonderful neighborhood "Alado said

Another costumer finish their dessert collect the pay and pick a dish back then Alado clean a table

"By the way a really really good great good wonderful joyful news just come in last night "Alado said while cleaning a table

"Oh good news OH OH Tell me!" Pinkie pie said and pay a close attention to his word

"Well last night Razor was like Hey Radiate can we settle down then Radiate was like blah blah blah research blah blah blah ok blah blah something like that so in short we all got to stay here for a really really long time "Ropalo explain with smile while finish cleaning a table

"Oh great I guess this is an another opportunity for another celebrate then "Pinkie pie reply with excitement

"Isn't it oh this is going to be so great "Alado reply with excitement

"So I will prepare the place umm going to take some time but I definably will anyway if you got some free time it will be great if you work on the invitation" Alado said

"Okey-Dokey-lokey!"Pinkie pie reply

"Great then off to work I go" Alado said and quickly rush to the exit door but before he leave he turn back to pinkie pie first

"See you soon" He said

"Bye bye" Pinkie pie said and wave her hoof to Alado

Alado leave a sugarcube corner and quickly head to somewhere else

The same time as that Twilight and spike get to her castle for a while now

She about to off somewhere else but someone knocking on her castle entry door

"Who there "Twilight ask while walking to a door

"Hello hello it me Radiate remember?" the sound of stallion come from outside the castle

Twilight open the door the one who stand on the other side is Radiate who carry a case and a couple of book

"Hello princess twilight "He greet Twilight with smile

"Oh hello Radiate if you recovery already" twilight ask Radiate

"Well I mostly fine…a bit of headache and I don't think I can walk properly yet…..well at least I got here by myself so I think I doing okay now "Radiate said with smile

"You really should be careful with yourself…anyway do you need something? "Twilight ask

"Well maybe just here to see you" Radiate said with smile

"Ah ha ha don't kidding me like that please "Twilight said and laugh quietly with shy

"Anyway I come to deliver you these books" Radiate said and hand a couple of book to Twilight

"Oh the book you promise me last night well…I completely forgot about it" Twilight said while receive the books

"Well a lot happen last night after all…It was a blast "Radiate said and play a joke

"Umm yeah anyway thank you very much "Twilight said with smile

"You welcome princess "Radiate reply

"Well that all I here for so…..let me bother you no more I shall take a leave for now "Radiate said

"Hee hee what with that such a language "Twilight said and laughs quietly

"Ha ha isn't that sound kind of cool just like some knight from an old tale ha ha I always look forward to speak like this and it turn out to be…..hmm…..Well actually it kind of….."Radiate said and laughs then he think of some word to describe what he thinking

"Cool?" Twilight give him some word

"Well thank for a compliment princess if you like I can speak like that some other time….of course all for you" Radiate said

"Well you don't really have to do that for me actually" Twilight reply

"Got it" Radiate said with smile

"Anyway like I said I should go now you must have other stuff to do like now "Radiate continue

"Oh no I don't really busy as you think" Twilight said

"Well actually that kind of….surprise me but…."Radiate said and stop for a long time

"Umm what is it Radiate?" Twilight ask

"Oh oh nothing…never mind me I just thinking….something….yeah something" Radiate said and mumbling a little

"Umm okay then…umm yeah I don't really busy umm that is all I telling you" Twilight awkwardly reply

"Okay that cool and all umm anyway I think I should go now "Radiate said to Twilight

"Well okay see you later" Twilight said with smile

"Of course we will" Radiate reply with smile and turn back and walk away he walk a little bit staggeringly on the way it not look like he perfectly fine right now

TO BE CONTINUE

Well that good and all umm yeah hope you enjoy


	16. Chapter 15 Adapted

Enjoy!

Chapter 15 Adapted

After a week after the 6 stallions come to Ponyville each of them find a specific thing to do

Atlas still working at Sweet apple acres with apple family

Scarce keep visit Rarity frequently and sometime he draw something for Ponyville to use in celebration

Razor doesn't do much he keep challenge Rainbow dash and sometime he even forgot what he challenge her for in a first place so Rainbow dash tell him to help her with work on a weather in Ponyville and he do so as she said but look like he have fun so that kind of make it okay

Alado and Pinkie pie cooperate in set many party in Ponyville only in one week it 12 party already

Ropalo doesn't do much he doesn't interact with another pony else much just only his friends

For Radiate escort he kind of unpredictable sometime he just lock himself in his own house sometime he talk about his research with Twilight sometime he make a tree grow 25 time from its original size in his experiment fortunately he do it outside town

And today he just do nothing look like he takes a day of that is surely new

He wanders around Ponyville see how his friends are doing and buy some food to eat on the way and most importance he still carry a case that he always carry around from the first moment any pony see him here

On the way he met Twilight sparkle by chance

"Oh hello Princess Twilight how do you do "he greet her with gentle smile like he always does

"Fine as away how about you Radiate "Twilight reply with smile

"Well pretty great if I said so myself "Radiate answer

"Well that good to hear so what is your schedule today "Twilight ask Radiate

"Well not thing much just relax and check out on my friends" Radiate answer

"So how they been doing" Twilight ask him

"Well it a long one….do you have some free time right now "Radiate ask Twilight

"Well of course I have "Twilight said

"Well so could you take a walk with me a bit "Radiate ask

"Why not" Twilight answers

"So let walk to umm…just walk" Radiate said

"Okay then "Twilight reply

Both of them start walking around in Ponyville

"So where should I start hmm oh how about Ropalo "Radiate said

"Sound good to me" Twilight answer

"Well like I said at the first time he is a little bit shyly he even prefers talking to a bird than to another pony still one of you friend umm Fluttershy yes Fluttershy you know I quite surprise he get along with her really well….maybe they have something in common "Radiate said

"Well maybe they both have a love and care for such a small creature "Twilight said

"Well I going to say shyness but that work too " Radiate said

"Anyway about Razor well in my eyes he just like to hang around with Rainbow dash that guy is kind of…still new with…..thing "Radiate continue

"Umm and what do you mean by…thing" Twilight ask

"Oh well…thing ha ha ha it nothing in specific just thing Hee hee "Radiate said and laugh like he hiding something

"Umm Radiate if everything okay" Twilight ask

"Sure thing Princess anyway I heard that he also do some work for Rainbow dash…without any...…payment…..…hmm well I believe that was his choice so I kind of okay with that" Radiate said with smile

"Why is he doing that "Twilight asks with curiosity

"Well….umm let just say he is not a sharpest tool in shed" Radiate said

"Well umm…that is fine for me I guess "Twilight reply

"Oh and Scarce he totally into you friend Rarity mark my word he worry about her more than us" Radiate said

"And you mad at him" Twilight ask

"Absolutely not that is call love you can't mad at your friend when they are in love that just not right" Radiate quickly answer

"So anyway look like Alado just doing his thing…..be a party pony and now he even got Pinkie pie on his side…huh make that double…no triple from usually" Radiate said

"I agree huh I still tire from a last party "Twilight said

"Yeah me too this is like a 7 party for me this week and I don't even join every party in this week" Radiate said

"If those two never have to sleep" Twilight said

"Yeah it like they never tire anyway he got many friend here already so yeah that good he fit in huh he always does" Radiate said

"So anyway Atlas kind of working actually he the only one who actually gain money in ours group well he always be like that since I met him so reliable no matter what happen" He continue

"Hey that much like someone I know "Twilight said

"Who?" Radiate ask with curiosity

"Guess it "Twilight said with smile

"Hey hey that not very fair at least gives me some clue "Radiate said

"Okay okay she is one of my friend "Twilight said

"Oh so that will be Apple jack "Radiate answer immediately

"Hey how do you know that "Twilight said with surprise

"Well I don't want to be offend here but I don't think I could lay my life in a hoof of another friend of you and I don't think you call another princess as friend" Radiate explain

"Oh that remind me of something" Radiate quickly said

"What is it Radiate "Twilight ask

"So your assistance Spike umm…..you said you got him when he was an egg right?" Radiate ask Twilight

"Indeed I does" Twilight answer

"So that make him like what your brother your son or your….pet" Radiate ask

"WHAT? That so rude I can't believe you ask me that" Twilight reply immediately

"Well sorry princess but that still don't answer my question" Radiate said calmly

"STOP!" Twilight yell at Radiate loudly

They stop walking immediately and standing in silent for a while

"So…"Radiate said

"What is it "Twilight reply

"Umm…I sorry about that I just a little…..curios" Radiate said and bow his head down to Twilight

Twilight still seem angry and say nothing for a while and so Radiate still bow his head down

"Okay okay raise you head already "Twilight said and role her eyes

"You are not forgiving me yet I can know it from the sound "Radiate said to Twlight

"I forgive you already just….."Twilight said but she stop when Radiate get really close to her face and stare into her eyes

"Wha….what are you doing "Twilight said panicky and blushing

"You are lying your eyes are telling me" Radiate said and stand silent for a while

"Well that is my false indeed….still let me make up for that "Radiate said seriously

"Umm uh okay…so you can back out now "Twilight said

"Great so what can I do for you hmm oh right I have a gift that may worth for you I will give that to you" Radiate said with smile and get more space between him and Twilight

"Oh you don't have to do that" Twilight said

"Hee hee don't say that I more than willingly to do that "Radiate with smile

"So shall we continue our little walk "Radiate ask Twilight

"Umm okay let go then" Twilight answer

The two continue their little walk through a road of Ponyville

TO BE CONTINUE

Well a little time skip right there…actually it only one week but never mind that I hope you enjoy it


	17. Chapter 16 Week

Enjoy!

Chapter 16 Week

This is a 13 party in this week for the main 6 and the 6 stallion this time Alado celebrate the one week anniversary of the arrive of the 6 stallion

This time many pony in ponyville have been invited to the party in a large field the main 6 are all invited and of course the 6 stallion are all here at the party and somehow the music that play in the party is Jazz lead by Alado himself who play saxophone

"Okay another party huh seriously I think this is too much even in ours standard "Atlas said

"Come on have fun big guy what could probably go wrong "Razor land on Atlas back and said to him

"Huh it easily for you to say it after all that probably all you know "Altas said and shake Razor down from his back

"Well well easy easy you are both pretty "Scarce interrupt

"Oh and you are the one to say" Razor said

"Well everyone can say the truth right" Scarce said with sarcasm voice

"Hah said the guy who spent his time follow a mare around" Razor said

"Well and if you don't do the same "Atlas ask Razor and smirk

"Why you…." Razor said while turn to face Atlas

"Come on guy just relax for a bit" Ropalo interrupt them all three stallion stop immediately

"Don't worry we are always like this remember? "Razor said to Ropalo

"And that always turn out good right?" Ropalo reply back

"Hmm fair enough" Scarce said

"Well you have a point we should have fun with this party Alado really work hard on this "Atlas said

"By the way if someone check the safely of this party"Scarce said

"Well don't worry Alado never do a same mistake "Radiate come in and interrupt

"Well not always at least "he continue

"Hey how does you doing today buddy "Atlas ask Radiate

"Well I feel better…..oh and I met Princess Twilight today…..well then Alado come in and throw an invitation to this party in my face "Radiate said with smile

"Well you fine that good to hear "Atlas reply with smile

"Oh by the way your all special some pony are waiting for you so everyone of you better go see them already "Radiate said

"Okay okay "Atlas reply and walkout from the group

"Well then allow he" Scarce said and setting his mane some more then walk out from a group

"See you" Razor said with smile and walk out from a group

"Well…..okay I guess" Ropalo said quietly and start walking

"Wait a minute Ropalo "Radiate stop him

"Ugh what is it Radiate" Ropalo ask Radiate

"Well you don't take a medicine for a while what wrong with it? "Radiate whisper to Ropalo

"Umm nothing I just…..don't need it "Ropalo answer silently

"Well be careful with yourself then remember we almost success ours goal "Radiate said

"Hello you two "Twilight said as her came in with Fluttershy

"Oh hello Princess Twilight" Radiate reply with smile

"Hello Fluttershy "Ropalo said to Fluttershy

"Hello Ropalo" Fluttershy reply with smile

"So what is you two talking about "Twilight ask Radiate

"Oh I just talking with Ropalo about how he be able to talking with Fluttershy without his hood on that is a really improve of him" Radiate said with smile

"Oh that is really good "Twilight reply

"Yeah Ropalo next time maybe try to show all of you to her "Radiate joking followed by the awkward silent Fluttershy and Ropalo act very shrinking

"Umm I just kidding…..actually you shouldn't do that" Radiate suddenly said quietly to Ropalo

"Well sorry about that "He said

"Umm don't worry about that" Ropalo said

"Well anyway Princess Twilight can you come with me a little bit "Radiate said to Twilight

"Umm what is it Radiate "Twilight ask back

"I have something to give to you remember the gift I promise you" Radiate said

"Umm you don't have to do that actually "Twilight said

"Huh and I think I can do this with more…hmm maybe romantic is a word I looking for but never mind that then "Radiate said and pick up something it is a some kind of necklet and hand it to Twilight

"Oh it so beautiful Are you sure you can give it to me "Twilight ask Radiate

"Of course I am Princess" Radiate said with smile

Twilight wearing it so Radiate could see how it looks like on her

"Oh it looks so nice on you Twilight" Fluttershy said

"Thank you Fluttershy" Twilight reply

"And thank you very much Radiate "Twilight said to Radiate

"A promise is a promise beside it really looks great on you" Radiate reply with smile

"Well thank you" Twilight reply

"I wonder how the others doing right now "Ropalo said

"Nah they doing fine "Radiate said

While Radiate said that the rest of the gang are still together they are meeting with the rest of the the main 6 except Pinkie pie who still all around the party and Alado who now playing banjo on the stage

"So how y'll doing "Atlas ask

"Well we fine thank you "Apple jack answer him

"So really cool party you got here "Rainbow dash said

"Well all thank to Alado and Pinkie pie we don't really do much" Scarce said

"So how did you feel like you all are stay here for quite a while now "Rarity ask

"Well I really feel fantastic knowing that I have you are close to me "Scarce answers Rarity

"Oh cut it of "Razor interrupts him

"Manner please…..oh wait you don't have it "Scarce reply to Razor with sarcasm voice

"Okay okay I think that enough I don't want you two to embarrass yourself in front of our guest "Atlas interrupt

"So Apple jack if our big guy here do something to bothering you at your farm" Scarce quickly change a subject and ask Apple jack

"Oh no actually he is really helpful "Apple jack answer  
"Well that good to hear "Scarce said

"Well by the way…where is that dragon "Razor ask

"Oh you mean spikey-wikey" Rarity reply

"Well Razor you see? We are consider what happen last time he join the party set by Alado and…we think we better give him some resting "Atlas said

"What happen there" Razor ask

"Many thing" Scarce quickly answer

"Umm that didn't answer anything "Razor said

"So by the way uh Rainbow dash "Scarce ignore what Razor said and ask Rainbow dash

"Well I heard Razor are bothering you for a while if he being a problem to you "Scarce ask

"Nah he didn't be a much of a problem "Rainbow dash answer

"So let me get this straight he been hanging around with you for a week right? "Atlas ask Rainbow dash

"Yeah I guess you can say that "Rainbow dash answer

Atlas and Scarce look at each other like they wondering the same thing

"Well if that….a date "Atlas ask Rainbow dash

"What! No "Rainbow dash quickly answer loudly

Both Atlas and Scarce look at Razor

"Well as she says" Razor said

"Okays we just….curious "Atlas said

"Hey you start to sound like Radiate a bit "Razor said to Atlas and giggling

"Oh come it can't be that much" Atlas said

"Well at least not yet "Scarce said

"Attention everyone "Alado announce using microphone on the stage aside from him there are a big box on the stage

"Time for the main event the magic show perform by me of course no unicorn magic involve" Alado said pony in the party start to cheering

"First I need one volunteer to support me "Alado said

"Oh! Me me choose me choose me "Pinkie pie said and raise her hoof up

"Of course Pinkie please come up on the stage "Alado said to Pinkie pie

Pinkie pie quickly comes up on the stage

"Very well now we can start "Alado said and pick up some sharp blade up

"It ShowTime!" Alado shout out very loud

TO BE CONTINUE

Well for this chapter I want to show how the 6 stallion interact with each other so….well I hope you enjoy it


	18. Chapter 17 Perform

Enjoy!

Chapter 17 Perform

Alado is on the stage with a buch of blade a big box that look like it can contain a one pony inside and Pinkle pie the look of him when holding a blade just his smile and everything already make his audience excite and full of curiosity

"This is a blade shape as a blade should be "Alado said while swing a blade in the air

"And this is a box just a large box "he continue as he knock at a box

"Now what going to happen is I going to get inside this box and then my dear Pinkie pie here going to lock me in from an outside then DO THIS" He said and then stab a blade into a box

The audiences are shocking some of them start to talk quietly about this performance

"The blades are shape they can easily go through this wood box "Alado said then pull the blade out of the box

"But as other magic trick performance I wil make out perfectly safe and sound" He continue and slowly walk toward Pinkie pie

"Here I counting on you "Alado said while gentlely holding her hoof and hand a blade to her

"Hey if this umm safe" Pinkie pie ask with worry

"Don't worry Pinkie everything will be fine" Alado said with carefree smile

"Umm Okey-Dokey-Lokey" Pinkie pie Reply while receive a blade from Alado then he get inside a box

"Well well IT ShowTime!" He shouts then close a box pinkie Pie lock that box and prepare a blades

Down from a stage Twilight joining her friends and the rest of the 6 stallion except Alado Radiate and Ropalo who with Fluttershy at the time

"Well isn't that dangerous "Rarity said

"Oh don't worry dear if you scar remember that I am here with you "Scarce said and get closer to Rarity

"Oh enough already will you "Rarity said and roll her eyes

"Well it a good try "Scarce said with smile and get back to his origina l place

"Hey dashie hey "Razor call Rainbow dash

"What is it Raz "Rainbow dash reply

"After this how about some little flight "Razor ask Rainbow dash

"Well why not "Rainbow dash answer

"A loser buy a winner umm….ice cream yes the winner get ice cream "Razor said

"Got it I will think what flavor I will choose "Rainbow dash said and smirk

"Hah just you waiting "Razor reply and smirk

"Hey look! The show start "Atlas said and point to the stage Pinkie pie just stab one of the blade into the box with Alado in it the audience are cheering

"Whoa that looks so risky "Apple jack said

"Don't worry sugarcube he sure fine we see him do it many time already" Atlas said to Apple jack with smile

"Quite it Atlas you ruin a show" Scarce said to Atlas

"Oh my bad sorry about that" Atlas said

Fluttershy join a group alone

"Hey Fluttershy how you doing "Rainbow dash ask Fluttershy

"Umm I fine but….."Fluttershy said and stop in a middle of a sentence

"What is it Fluttershy "Twilight ask Fluttershy

"Ropalo are acting strange look like he sick "Fluttershy said with worry

"Oh that sounds bad umm sugarcube why not you tell us what happen" Apple jack said

"I…I don't sure umm Radiate said it okay no need to worry and then he just leave out with Ropalo "Fluttershy explain

The stallions start to look at each other like he know something

"Umm maybe I should check if he okay "Atlas said

"Okay I will take care here myself "Scarce said to Atlas

"I will probably back here soon no need to worry everyone "Atlas said and take his leave

"Hey do you think he okay "Rainbow dash ask

"Who? "Razor Ask

"Ropalo surely "Rainbow dash said

"Surely umm…Radiate with him remember "Razor said from his look and voice it really look suspicion

"Really?" Rainbow dash ask again while get closer to Razor and stare into his eyes

"Umm I…..sure they are" Razor said and try to avoid an eyes contact

"If they anything worrying you Razor" Apple jack said

"Umm nothing "Razor said

"Lady Lady everything is okay "Scarce said calmly

"Why not we enjoy the show "He continue

On the stage the box that have Alado inside is full of blade stick on it if you glance your eyes on it that box actually look like hedgehog much

There are no any respond for a while Pinkie pie start to worrying look like she going to pull the blade out and unlock a box

"Ah uh Pinkie the show must go on "Alado voice finally come out of that box

"Whoa Alado you still in there" Pinkie pie said to Alado

"A magician never reveals his secret but if you want I can teach you later" Alado said from inside a box

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey!" Pinkie pie said with smile and stabs another blade into a box

"Whoa pinkie you getting good with this umm can you do me a favor "Alado said

"Yes?" Pinkie pie reply

"I need some time to prepare something" Alado ask

"Why if anything happen"Pinkie pie ask

"Oh no I just prepare…a surprise "Alado answer

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey "Pinkie pie answer then walk to the front of the stage

Back to the group Scarce sign quietly

"Oh he going to do the thing again "Razor said

"What is he going to do "Rainbow dash said

"His surprise" Scarce said

"Hey Razor go help Pinkie pie will you "he said to Razor

"Huh okay whatever "Razor said and then walk out of a group toward a stage

"That should do it "Scarce mumbling quietly

"So about Ropalo "Rarity said

"Oh dear dear trust me…there no need to worry" Scarce said with smile

While Razor and Pinkie pie some crazy show and joke that…good there are no any word from Alado at all

After a while Ropalo come back to the grope all by himself

"Oh Ropalo you here" Twilight said

"Ropalo are you fine where are you been this whole time" Fluttershy ask Ropalo with care

"I fine don't worry Fluttershy "Ropalo answer normally

"So where are Atlas "Apple jack ask Ropalo

"Atlas umm…..if he going somewhere" Ropalo ask

"He looking for you right now "Rainbow dash said

"Oh I….I didn't know…I should go find him "Ropalo mumbling

"Well and where is Radiate "Twilight ask

"Oh he said he have something to pick up back home " Ropalo said quietly

"Arghhhhh" the sound of scream coming from a far distance from a party

Everyone in the party stop do thing what they do after hearing that sound

Rainbow dash immediately flies up and rushes to that direction followed by Razor

The rest of the main 6 also try to get through crowd slowly while Scarce and Ropalo try to do so but fail horribly

At the far distance Rainbow dash and Razor get through the source of the sound there are one town pony lying there look like she being attacked

Rainbow dash run toward her and check if she okay

Suddenly she feel like something watching her she look up at that direction and see something on the rooftop nearby the darkness cover in so she can't see it clearly but it clearly a pony with a wing….but it not a Pegasus wing

TO BE CONTINUE

Well many thing sure happen in one chapter ha ha well anyway I hope you enjoy it


	19. Chapter 18 Chase

Enjoy!

Chapter 18 Chase

Facing with an unknown creature Rainbow dash prepare herself to handle any kind of sudden move it may make but surprising to her that creature just run away just like that

"Hey come back "Rainbow dash shout and quickly take off to follow that creature

She lose track of it but while she fly and try to look for that creature it find her first as it ambush her suddenly she is throw down to the ground then that creature rushing down to attack her again

In the middle way Razor fly in and tackle that creature with brute force

They two fight and drag each other in the air until hit the ground nearby

From Rainbow dash perspective she doesn't know what that creature is yet but as she try to thing one of the two fighter is being thrown through the wall of the house nearby and then the other one follow the first one immediately

Rainbow dash rush to the place but on the way something fly out of through the wall of that same house and hit her directly cost her to falling down

Rainbow dash try to catch up with the situation and see that the thing that just hit her is Razor himself

"Oh sorry are you hurt "Razor ask Rainbow dash while she get up

That creature rushes out from one of the hole on the way and look at Rainbow dash and Razor

Rainbow dash looks at it carefully and notice that it wings is a bat wing

"What is that thing…..is that vampire pony" she said

The Creature roar at them with a high frequency noise

Rainbow dash and Razor quickly clover their ears when hearing that voice after the creature stop roaring it run always again Rainbow dash try to follow it but she now confuse and dizzy after hearing that high frequency noise she don't even have to take more than 6 step before falling on her hoof

"Hey dashie are you okay "Razor ask Rainbow dash

"Oh my head" Rainbow dash mumbling

"Umm I take that as no" Razor said and pick Rainbow dash up and carry her to the place that the first pony got attack that now the rest of the main six already got there

"What happen "Twilight ask

"I don't sure what is it but something attack us and I think this pony too "Rainbow dash said

"How terrible "Rarity said

"Where is that thing go "Apple jack said

"Ouch….that way "Rainbow dash said and point at the direction she last saw that creature

"Okay I will follow that thing myself you take care of dashie "Razor said and let Rainbow dash down then fly back to the way that creature should be

"Okay fluttershy you take care here "Twilight said to Fluttershy

"I will"Fluttershy reply

"Okay everyone let go "twilight said

Twilight, Rarity, Apple jack, and Pinkie pie follow Razor from far behind

Twilight fly up and try to catch up to Razor but before she get to him Razor is being ambush by the same pony like thing with a bat wing then when Razor struggle to fight back both of them falling down below

"Is that a vampire pony "Twilight said with curiosity and fly down to where Razor hit the ground but no one there

"Where are they going "Twilight said

At the other place Apple jack, Rarity and Pinkie pie completely lose track of where is twilight or Razor

"Where are they going" Apple jack said while running at full speed

"Apple jack look out "Rarity shout

"What!" Apple jack said but before she know what happen something hover down at full speed and grab her to the sky

"Hey let me down "Apple jack said while struggle

Ironically that creature really let her down her to falling down from the sky separate from her friend

Apple jack hit the ground so hard it hurt her to the point she can't get up

The creature rush down to attack her again but suddenly some table fly in and hit it in middle air

The one who throwing it quickly rush to Apple jack he is no one else but Atlas

"Hey Apple jack umm are you hurt much "He ask Apple jack and checking how Apple jack doing

"Oh…..don't worry this is nothing "Apple jack said while try to get up but look like she in condition to do so

"whoa whoa easy sugarcube "Atlas said while the vampire pony Creature gets up after get hit by a table Atlas quickly stands between it and Apple jack look like he guarding her

The vampire creature turns it back and run away Atlas look very hesitate look like he want to chase it but he can't leave Apple jack like this

Fortunately Rarity and Pinkie pie quickly catching up to them

"Apple jack Apple jack what happen to you" Rarity quickly ask when see Apple jack lying on a ground

"Good thing you here take her to the safe place " Atlas order Rarity and Pinkie pie

"What about you "Pinkie pie ask Atlas

"I will go after him "Atlas said and tip his hat down then quickly rush to the direction that the vampire pony creature runs away

Rarity and pinkie pie help Apple jack get up then suddenly someone teleport to their location and he is Scarce

"Oh thank celestia I found you this is not safe please get back to the safe place "he said

"What about you "Rarity ask Scarce

"I heard from Fluttershy already I will find this creature myself "Scarce said

"But that is too dangerous "Rarity said

Scarce smile at her

"Don't worry dear I will come back to you soon "he said then teleport away

Rarity and Pinkie pie bring Apple jack back to Fluttershy when they get there Radiate is there with Fluttershy and Rainbow dash

"I heard what happen already all my friend already somewhere in there finding that creature you talking about" he said to Rarity

"And you? "Rarity ask

"I will go too I already make sure everyone here okay" Radiate answer

"Okay we will help you "Rarity said

"No it too dangerous you all stay here" Radiate said then teleport away

TO BE CONTINUE

Well a lot of action in this I just try a new thing anyway I hope you enjoy


	20. Chapter 19 Hunt

Enjoy!

Chapter 19 Hunt

It been a while since Princess Twilight separate from her friend she don't have idea what going on around while the Vampire pony roam freely

She fly throng the sky to get more vision then she spot someone down there she fly down to see who that is

On the ground the pony spotted by Twilight is Alado who doesn't seem to be really fine right now since he have some flesh wound and he also bleeding a little

"Alado are you okay "Twilight ask him

"Oh hello Princess Twilight "Alado said to twilight with smile

"What happen to you" Twilight ask Alado

"Well I got hurt a little bit and now I got separate from my friends "Alado answer

"I….I will escort you to the safe place" Twilight said

"Thank you Princess Twilight that would help me a lot" Alado said

Alado slowly walking with Twilight until they got to where the rests are

"Alado! What happen to you "Pinkie pie ask Alado

"Well I done goof ha ha" Alado answer with smile and laugh quietly

"That…..that actually not funny" Pinkie pie said

"Well that is actually a bad joke indeed "Alado said then he suddenly falling down but Pinkie pie catch him before he hit the ground

"Ha ha I don't think I can finish the performant in this state "Alado said

"Hee hee such a shame I couldn't see you surprise" Pinkie pie said and laugh dryly

"I leave him to you "Twilight said to Pinkie pie then flies back to where she came from

A while after that she run into the other members of the 6 stallion Atlas who carry Scarce on his back both are injure and Scarce even unconsciousness

"Oh Princess Twilight it you" Atlas said to Twilight

"Oh no don't you two too" twilight said

"I actually fine It Scarce who you need to worry about "Atlas said

"Where is that creature who done this to you "Twilight ask Atlas

"Don't worry my friend are working on that right now "Atlas said

"Can you take care of yourself" Twilight ask Atlas

"Eeyup" Atlas reply

"Great I will go help your friend" Twilight said

"Well I don't think you need to do that "Atlas said to Twilight

"What…..what are you saying think about what that creature can do to you friend" Twilight said

"Don't worries they can take care of themselves believe me "Atlas said

"Well I guess I will make sure of that then "Twilight said and then continue on her way

"Wait!" Atlas call Twilight before her go

"What do you need some help "Twilight ask him with worry

"You…..you really shouldn't go you will get in their way "Atlas said

Twilight really don't like how Atlas say that she turn away from him and continue on her way

"Wait….Ugh" Atlas try to stop her but his wound make him stop himself

Twilight run through a street of Ponyville but suddenly she see someone is fighting on the sky one have a bat wing and the other is a Pegasus before she can react to that Radiate teleporting in front of her

"Radiate what is happening "Twilight asks Radiate

"Oh Princess Twilight how have you been" Radiate said to twilight with smile

"Now is not the time" Twilight said

"Well that pretty legit to say that in this situation by the way do you by chance met my friend before getting here" Radiate ask Twilight

"Yes umm except Ropalo and Razor "Twilight said

"Well that good to hear also I don't think you should be here it quite dangerous here" Radiate said

"How could you say that I here to help you" Twilight said

"I know that but…I think you will get hurt if you here" Radiate said to Twilight

"That go the same to you" Twilight said back

"Well that actually fair enough but don't say I didn't warn you" Radiate said

The situation doesn't seem so good look like the Pegasus doesn't have a good time fighting the Vampire pony

"Now that doesn't good…..look like Razor need some help "Radiate said and teleport to the rooftop nearby where the fight take place and shoot some magic bullet to support Razor in his fight

The vampire pony dodged that magic bullet easily but while he doing that Razor grabs him and drag him down to the ground creates a big smoke on the smashing area

Twilight teleport really nearby that area and try to looking for anyone then Radiate teleport thing by her side

"Umm Princess I think you come too close to the fight" Radiate said

"Stop saying something like that to me I can take care of myself" Twilight angrily said to Radiate but suddenly from her blind spot the vampire pony charging to her

Twilight turn her faces to the Vampire pony but compare to it speed twilight movement is so slow

Fortunately before the Vampire pony can get to her Radiate teleport in between her and the Vampire pony and push it away with his magic shied

But Radiate's power seem to be not enough as the Vampire pony easily break through that shied he create then it took a big bite on Radiate neck

"Ugh "Radiate gnash with pain and smack the Vampire pony with his briefcase

Razor quickly comes to rescues he charge in and grab the Vampire pony into the sky with him

"Well well now I don't seem so good "Radiate quietly said while his neck bleeding but he still smiling

"Radiate are you okay I…..so sorry" Twilight said with panic

"Well technically I don't so okay but I still glad you worry for me "Radiate said with smile he look so chill for the guy who have his neck bleeding

"Let…..let me see you wound" Twilight said and hold Radiate still while look at his wound unlike Radiate Twilight look so scar

"Calm down Princess I still breathing "Radiate said

"Oh this is look so bad you injured badly "Twilight said with panic

"Princess Twilight don't panic ugh…the wound like this is not fatal "Radiate said he start to breath heavily it obvious he more hurt than he show

While Twilight look at Radiate wound's Razor and the Vampire pony falling down and crash on the floor far away out from Twilight sight she not sure yet but it look like Razor intentional do that

"Well that doesn't seem right "Radiate mumbling

"I…we will see what happen "Twilight said

"Well why not" Radiate reply

Twilight walk very slowly to a crashing area she need to wait for Radiate she doesn't want him to move fast at this condition

At the Crashing area she have been surprise a little

Atlas is there and Razor carry Ropalo who cover by some piece of cloth make her don't see most of his body but he is unconsciousness right now

"What happen where is that thing" Twilight ask Razor

"We umm…we lose it "Razor said

"And are your guy alright "Twilight ask

"Don't worry we find "Atlas said

"But I don't think we can go on like this "He continue

Well why not we take some time to join with the group first "Radiate said

"But….."Twilight try to say something but she stop when thinking about Radiate wound

"Actually I agree "Twilight said

All of them go back to join the group by this point the pony of ponyville join the hunt but there are no sight of that Vampire pony until the sun rise and the morning come

The injured 6 stallions go back to their home Radiate said they will be fine the main 6 continue the search but after a while it can be assume that the Vampire pony already leave ponyville

TO BE CONTINUE

Well the action over so….yeah hope you enjoy that if so please leave a review


	21. Chapter 20 Meeting

Enjoy!

Chapter 20 meeting

The new day has come and even though no one have seen or capture the creature that they hunt the life must go on

The main 6 gathering at Twilight's castle to figure out what to do with the missing dangerous creature that may or may not still in Ponyville

"Thank you everyone for coming here" Twilight thank her friend

"Well I sure you know why we here "She open the topic

"Eeyup that thing still roam freely" Apple jack reply

"Yeah, that thing is really dangerous" Rainbow dash said

Rarity and Pinkie pie also agree even Fluttershy who never confront with the Vampire pony directly still get a point too

"So what are we going to do" Rarity ask

"Well, Why not we start from how that creature looks like" Twilight said

"But I think you already see it Twilight" Rainbow dash said

"Actually I do see it but not very clearly "Twilight said

"How about you "Twilight ask Rainbow dash back

"Well it dark and that thing pretty fast" Rainbow dash answer

"What about you Apple jack" Twilight ask Apple jack

"Well I don't see that thing clearly too" Apple jack answer

"Oh this is bad anyone got anything "Twilight said with a little worry

The room is fill with silent look like on one got any answer poop up on their mind

"Why are we so clueless this time"Rainbow dash shout

"Well the pony who on the front line this time is actually Radiate and his friends" Twilight said

"Well that actually a good point" Rarity said

"Do you see them last night" Fluttershy ask

"Yeah all of them look like they got beaten up so bad" Rainbow dash said

"I still don't understand why they not go see doctor or something after that" Apple jack said

"Yes it like they are hiding something" Pinkie pie said

"Pinkie don't say it like that I sure they have their reason" Twilight said to Pinkie pie

"Anyway they must know better than us about that creature" Apple jack said

"OH OH why not we go detective on them" Pinkie pie said with excitement

"Why not we just simply ask them I sure they will cooperate with us" Flutter shy said

"Sure they will" Rarity said to support Fluttershy

"Well that is a good ideal" Twilight said

"So are we going to call them here" Rainbow dash ask

"Actually I think we better go to them" Twilights said

"Yes I don't think they in condition to come here right now" Apple jack said

"So that is conclusions we go pay them a visit" Rarity said

"Indeed" Twilight reply

"Eeyup" Apple jack reply

"Okay" Rainbow dash reply

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey" Pinkle pie reply

"I agree with that" Flutter shy reply

"Well since we all agree on that then let me pick up Spike first" Twilight said then she get up from the and seat then leave the room

"Okay I will go gets something to be their gift" Apple jack said

"Oh let me help you with that apple jack" Rarity said then both of them leave the room

The decision is absolute all of the main 6 and Spike are heading to the 6 stallion home

The 6 stallion are stay at home today no one know what are they dealing with the wounds they got yesterday

Eventually the main 6 and Spike get to in front of the 6 stallion house Twilight knocking they door and wait for a respond from inside don't very too long the door are open and the stallion who open it is Atlas

Surprisingly he actually look better then how he is last night he still have some visible wound but still least than yesterday

"Oh Howdy" he said

"Hello" Twilight reply

"Howdy Atlas how are you doing" Apple jack ask Atlas

"Fine as I can be sugarcube I surely get back to work soon" Atlas answer to Apple jack

"So can I help y'll with something" Atlas ask

"Well we want to ask you guy about what happen last night" Twilight answer

"Oh so that is…umm….that will take some time….why not y'll come in first" Atlas invites his visitor to come into his house

All of the main 6 and Spike go into the 6 stallion house in the living room Razor,Ropalo and Alado are minding their business then they notice they have a guest

"Oh hello" Razor said

"Welcome to our little home" Alado said

"Umm…..welcome" Ropalo said quietly

All three of them are in a better condition from what have been expect

"Hey so you doing well that good to know" Rainbow dash said to Razor

"Sure I am" Razor reply with confident

"Ropalo umm are you feeling better" Fluttershy ask Ropalo

"Oh umm I fine you don't have to worry about me I better thank to Radiate" Ropalo the stallion in cloak said

"Well good to see you here Pinkie I know yesterday is not the best party we can do umm well actually it kind of good" Alado said

"Yes it is let do it again sometime" Pinkie pie reply

"Sure" Alado reply

"Hey if someone visiting just now" Scarce voice come from up stair then he himself show up and like other he seem pretty good compare to what he look like last night

"Oh hello Scarce" Rarity said

"Oh" Scarce mumbling then he teleporting in front of Rarity

"Greeting dear" He bit her greeting with smile

"Anyway where is Radiate" Twilight said

"Umm he spent a lot of time healing us and stuff so…"Atlas said

"He still sleeping umm…come with me I will take you to him" Scarce said

"Oh okay" Twilight reply

Twilight follow Scarce up stair to the room she once sleep in Scarce knocking the door

"Radiate Twilight come to visit us" he said

"Come in please" Radiate answer from inside the room

Scarce open the door then he and Twilight go into the room inside is actually dark Radiate is try to get up from his bed unlike the other he look even worse than last night he look so tire like he doesn't have his sleep for many day he have a bandage warp around his neck and the blood still visible while he get up he look so beaten up but he still have his smile to Twilight like always

"Hello Princess"He greet Twilight with smile

TO BE CONTINUE

Well enjoy yeah umm the next one may not be up so soon so sorry yeah anyway I hope you enjoy this


	22. Chapter 21 Ascribe

Chapter 21 Ascribe

With a bad condition Radiate greet Twilight with his usual smile .it like he acting that he doesn't really feel the pain on his wounded neck but from his look he really does

"Well Princess I glad you have time to visiting us" Radiate said while light up his room

"Umm hello Radiate…..ugh how are you feeling" Twilight said while reach her hoof to a bandage on Radiate's neck

"Pretty good, as fine as usual" Radiate answer with smile

"Well by the way Scarce you should go down to a first floor already you shouldn't keep our guest waiting" Radiate said tell Scarce and so Scarce reply by nod his head one time and go down the stair

"Quiet a night we have don't you think" Radiate ask Twilight

"Umm you could say that…..actually good thing you bring this up" Twilight answer

"Oh really? Why that" Radiate ask

"Well you see? I and my friend try to figure out about an abuse last night" Twilight answer

"Well in that case maybe I could help a little bit" Radiate said while walking to grab his briefcase

"Anyway let go down first shall we?" Radiate said

"Oh okay" Twilight reply and leave the room followed by Radiate but before he could get past a door he fall down to the ground immediately

"Ugh…" Radiate moaning in pain silently while trying to get up

"Radiate are alright" Twilight ask while rushing to Radiate

"Don't worry….it just the healing spell I use last night drain my strength more than I expect" Radiate said

"Now you bring this up I heard you take care of Rainbow dash ears and Apple Jack leg also the first mare who got attack first" Twilight said

"Well I didn't want to take a credit or anything but…yeah simply talk, yes I do" Radiate said

"That explain why you friend recovery so fast….so why wouldn't you heal you wound yet" Twilight said

"I want to do that but I don't have enough power right now…..plus my wound also little…..deep" Radiate said and stand still for a second while still smile

"And I shouldn't say that" He mumbling

"And why don't you go see doctor you obviously need a medical attention" Twilight quickly said

"Don't worry Princess I can take care of myself" Radiate said

"What do you talking about, do you even know how you look like right now" Twilight ask Radiate with a scold voice

"Umm do you really want an answer or not" Radiate ask twilight quietly

"You look like ready to pass out at any second" Twilight answer

"Hmm funny I always got that a lot" Radiate calmly said

"Anyway let go down shall we? Our friends must be waiting now" Radiate said

"Don't you change a subject on me" Twilight said

"Come on don't be so serious Princess Twilight" Radiate said and try to push twilight out from the room

"At least let me see you wound first" Twilight said while push Radiate back

"Ah…..that wouldn't be necessary" Radiate said chilly with smile and push twilight back

"No it is" Twilight said and push Radiate harder but in the process her hoof slip up and push into Radiate neck right into his new wound

"Ouch" Radiate scream and back away from Twilight a little bit while covering his wound, the blood stain start to appear on his bandage again

"Darn! Look like a wound open again" Radiate mumbling silently

"Radiate are you okay, I sorry I didn't mean to…"Twilight apologize with panicking

"Don't worry Princess Twilight it just a little bit of blood not a really big deal" Radiate said while get his smile back

"I don't think so…..let me see" Twilight said with a shaking voice

"That…..that actually a good idea" Radiate said and start to untied his bandage showing his wound that seem pretty bad it clearly still open and have some blood bleeding out of that wound

"Well this is pretty messy" Radiate said

"You need to go to the hospital I will bring you there" Twilight said

"Hee hee hee I don't think I going to make it that way" Radiate said and laughing

"What….what do you mean by that Twilight ask

"Well anyway let finish your business first" Radiate said

"No no no you condition now is more important than that" Twilight said

"I do have my own way…by the way I may need some help getting down a stair" Radiate said

"Oh yes don't worry I got you" Twilight said and grab Radiate and pull him close to her and put one of his front leg over her back

"Well I going to say may you calling my friend up here but this should work too" Radiate said

Both of them get down a stair together where their friends waiting for them

All of the main 6 and spike shock to see Radiate while the rest of the 6 stallions don't seem so, but still they show a bit of worry

"Well would you kindly leave me on that couch please "Radiate ask Twilight

Twilight carefully carry Radiate to a couch, Radiate sit on a couch first and then he take a deep breath

"Very well everyone please take a seat first" He said

Everyone in the room take a seat while Radiate patiently waiting even humming some song while waiting after that he

"Very well now let me be my friends delegate to explain what we have seen last night to all of your" Radiate said

"Apart from us getting hurt of course" He continue and giggle quietly

"Well long story short last night we have quite a messy fight" Radiate said

"We know that already, just tell us what that thing look like" Rainbow dash said

Radiate respond by sigh a little bit

"Isn't you see him by yourself already" Radiate ask Rainbow dash

"Well none of us have seen it clearly so we here to ask you" Rarity answer

Radiate grin a little even it just in a brink of an eyes it seem a little…evil

"So imply that you don't know what he look like isn't you" Radiate ask

"Eeyup" Apple jack answer

"Well that is a misfortune indeed" Radiate said

"Well well I actually wish I could help as much as I can" Radiate said

"Well and…." Twilight said and wait for Radiate word

"Apparently I can't do it now" Radiate said

"Ugh…why not" Twilight ask with surprise

"Because I going to pass out" Radiate answer calmly

The silent fill the room as everyone in the room confuse by an unexpected answer from Radiate

"What" Apple jack ask out of confusion

"Seriously I think I start to go blind" Radiate said and right after he finishes that sentence he pass out and falling down from a couch

No one have expecting this but fortunately Razor quickly respond to what happen and dash to catch Radiate before he hit the ground

Razor take Radiate back up to lay on a couch while every one rush to see if Radiate okay at the time

"Radiate! Radiate! Are you hear me" Twilight ask Radiate

"Ah…"Radiate moan quietly and mumbling something

Twilight reach her ears close to Radiate mouth to exactly hear what he said

"They…haven't…know…yet" Twilight hardly heard from Radiate

"They haven't know yet…..what does that mean" Twilight speak with herself

"Uh…" Radiate moan again now with a lower voice than before then he lay down completely like he completely pass out and unconscious

"Oh come on wake up…..don't do this" Twilight said and shake Radiate's body to try to wake him up

After that Radiate doesn't not react much it look like he doesn't feel or know what happen around him

"Oh no…..oh no oh no oh no" Twilight said quicker and quicker

"Radiate wake up you can't do this" Twilight said

Radiate's lip moving a little bit no one could have catch what he said

Atlas seem calm unlike another pony in the room

"Okay I think we should do something about him now" he said and go out of the room

After within a minute he come back with a bottle of potion

"Here give it to him" Atlas said and throw that potion to Twilight

"What is it" Twilight ask while catching that potion

"It is a healing potion" Atlas said

Twilight open a bottle but she immediately cover her nose right after that

"What in it" she ask

"I don't really know all but it never fail us so far" Atlas said

"What how can you tell if it safe" Twilight ask Atlas

"Just give it to him" Atlas yell

"But….." Twilight said but before she finish his sentence Razor take that so call healing potion from Twilight and give it to Radiate

"Now nice and done" Razor said

Radiate coughing and writhing then he wake up

"Uh….that was a pretty close one" Radiate mumbling while try to get back up

"Hey lay down what are we going to do if you getting worst again" Radiate said to Radiate

"Don't worry that thing I drink is powerful…..and taste like…..ah never mind that I okay now that is for sure" Radiate said while get down from a coach and stand on the ground normally

"Now now where are we again" He ask

"Umm well ugh never mind that I think we should let all of you rest for now" Twilight

"Well well that so kind of you….well before you all leave why not have some little lunch first" Radiate ask

"That sound nice, why not" Twilight reply

"Very well then" Radiate reply

"Hey prepare the meal for our guest too" Radiate tell his friends

"Ah ha" Alado reply

"Eeyup" Atlas reply

Both of them go into the kitchen

"Well everyone please make yourself home" Radiate tell his guest

Everyone go doing their business while Radiate go into the door lead to unknown room

"Well well since we know that what a expalnation I should come up with" he said silently with smirk and giggle evilly

"But first I must find something to erase this taste out form my mouth" he continue

TO BE CONTINUE

Sorry for being this late but now I back anyway I hope you enjoy


	23. Chapter 22 Experiment

Enjoy!

Chapter 22 Experiment

A couple days have past since the Vampire pony attack there are no clue about it after that. The explanation from the 6 stallion does not help much and since they are a group that make a contact with that creture the most there are not much else the main 6 could learn about that mysterious creature

It is just another beutiful morning at ponyville. Radiate and his friends live thier regular life Scarce doesn't leave his house and finish his new art work to fill a gallery that he promise, Atlas go on regular work at sweet apple acres like he usully does, Alado buy some stuff that no one know what it will be use, Ropalo still avoid atenttion but at least he still show up in town. Razor help Radiate in his new experiment. No one understand what it is but it invole a kite, a giant fan, a weird looking mechine and a thunder a litterlly powerful lighting bolt

Concern with they safety and probably a safety of Ponyville Twiligh come to the experiment place and alongside her is Rainbow dash just in cast of accident that may or may not happen

Radiate set up his machine and connect it with a kite then he prepare a giant fan while Razor wait on a rain cloud that they broung from thier home

"Hey! Razor if the thunder is ready?" Radiate yell up to Rozor in a cloud

"It being charge up now" Razor yell back down

"Great!" Radiate said

"Hey Radiate" Twilight call Radiate from behind the safety line that Radiate draw

"What is it Princess Twilight" Radiate reply to Twilight

"Isn't you suppose to be back here right now" Twilight ask Radiate

"Oh No no no I will be here to collect information from this incredible innovation I creat myself" Radiate said with a little smirk on his face

"You really talk big when it come to thing like this" Twilight make fun of Radiate softie

"Well I work hard for this after all" Radiate answer for Twilight' word

"Hey Razor. Are you ready?" Radiate yell up to Razor

"Yeah" Razor yell back. The cloud he stand on is eletrocuted and full of spark

Radiate turn on a giant fan and fly a kite up into an air

"Very well. Just where I need it" Radiate mumbling

"Hey Razor. Do the thing" Radiate yell up to Razor

"The thing?" Razor ask back

"The thing" Radiate answer

"Okay! Let do the thing" Razor stomp on a cloud and relese a huge lighting bolt from the clound

The lighting bolt hit a kite and electicity quickly run to Radiate's machine

Radiate check on the meter on the machine and record it in his note and even throung he doesn't seem to be in a safe position to be he doesn't seem to care that much. He humming like there are no danger at all while pay close attention on his machine

After a few second Radiate nod his head and smirk a little

"Okay this seem really great" he mumbling

"Hey Razor" he yell up to Razor

"What" Razor reply

"One more" Radiate yell up to Razor

"Okay" Razor unleash anothere lighting bolt from a cloud he stand on like Radiate ask for

After a few time of repeating Radiate finally close his notebook after write something down in it

"Okay this enough" he said

"Hey Razor you can go come down now. we finish here" he yell up to Razor

Razor jump out from a cloud and fly down then land around Radiate

"So how is it" Razor ask Radiate

"Pretty good as I expecting" Radiate proudly said

"Anyway we got guest" he continue

"Oh okay" Razor reply

Radiate and Razor walk toward a safety line to Twilight and Rainbow dash

"Thank you I really glad you two can come" Radiate said with smile

"Especially you Pricess Twilight" he said to Twilight

"Me?" Twilight ask with surprise

"Of couse! Being a princess and all...well never mind that it just not much pony interesting in this kind of thing" Radiate said

"Oh! Yes umm...that is what you mean of course" Twilight said and laugh dryly

"By the way what kind of magic is this anyway?...or science of course that make sense too" Twilight ask Radiate

"Well both of it actually" Radiate said

"What do you mean by that" Twilight ask Radiate

"Well I already said that I am a researcher right? Radiate ask back

"Indeed you said it" Twilight said

"Well at first I start to research from the root of science first...then I think to myself why stop with just that" Radiate explain

"So you learning about magic and combind the two together? That is interesting" Twilight ask with much excite but Radiate reply by giggle quietly

"Hey what do you laughing at" Twilight ask

"Oh Princess...heh heh heh...why stop with just that" Radiate said while laughing at the same time

"And what else" Twilight ask

Radiate stop giggle and look straight into Twilight eyes

"You will understand that some day...some day" he said

"And why not today" Twilight ask

"Well I pretty much busy right now...Anyway time to get work" Raidiate said and walk back to his machine

"Hey Razor pack a cloud will you" he said to Razor

Razor keep up and bring a cloud down ten put it in a box

"Well we take these thing back home...probably should have call the others to help but...well this happen" Radiate said

While he litf his machine up using a magic he look at Twilight who look kind of upset with him already

By little guilt Radiate lay a machine down and walk back to Twilight

"Come on Princess don't be like that" he said and step closer to Twilight until his lip is very close to Twilight ear

"Perharps I will tell you my secret one day" he whisper into Twilight ear then take a step back away a little

"But maybe with a little prize" he said and smirking

While Twilight still try to follow what he mean Radiate himself continue on cleaning the area and packing up his thing

TO BE CONTINUE

Well okay I admit I being a bit slow lately and this one doesn't have a thing happen much but...well sorry about that I kind little tiny busy anyway I kind of want to work on another story too you csn check it out sometime maybe. Will be cool and the name of that story is History in shadow and it about...history...just kidding it about my oc alicorn well and kind of history too . Anyway I hope you enjoy


	24. Chapter 23 Secret

Enjoy!

Chapter 23 Secret

After done with his experiment Radiate carry his machine back to his home and of course Twilight are around to help him because letting a non-muscular unicorn like Radiate carry a huge machine by himself could open up to some possibility which Radiate end up at hospital. More over on the way they met with Spike and together they safely bring Radiate's machine to the 6 stallion's house

"Hmm that took a while" Radiate said while placing a machine on the floor

"Are you really going to keep this thing here" Spike ask because the machine just stand in the middle of the room

"Well for now at least. Don't worry I will keep this thing in it properly place after Atlas come back" Radiate said

"Talking about you friend. Where is Razor anyway?" Twilight ask

"Oh! He took care of the thunder cloud. That thing is pretty dangerous if you not handle it properly" Radiate said

"Anyway thank you two for helping me carry this machine to here" Radiate said

"You welcome I glad I can help" Twilight reply

"SO! Please make yourself at home umm…..I should find some sweets or snacks along with some drink" Radiate said

"Oh you don't have to bother that" Twilight said

"Don't be thoughtful with me Princess Twilight you are my guest after all" Radiate reply

"Anyway please wait for me at the living room" He continue then turn around and walk deeper inside his house and disappear from Twilight and Spike sight then both of them start to walking to the living room

"What a nice guy aren't you think so" Spike ask Twilight while they are on their way to the living room

"Hmm….who…..Radiate?" Twilight ask back

"Of course I talking about Radiate. Who else?" Spike said

"He….okay I guess" Twilight said

"Okay? I think he more than that" Twilight said

"He really nice but….It just I think he hiding something about him" Twilight said

"I don't know. I think he talk about himself sometime" Spike said

"Of course he did talking about himself sometime but I still think he doesn't really talking about the important part" Twilight said

"Oh right! When you bring this up it remind me of something" Spike said

"What is it? Spike" Twilight reply. In the same time the duo finally get to the Living room the first thing they see is an outstanding device that look like some kind of controller on the middle table that close to a couch

"Whoa! Look at that controller" Spike said and point at a controller on the table

"Well…that is some outstanding controller they got here. Anyway you going to tell me something didn't you" Twilight said while sitting on a couch

"Oh right! Remember the 6 stallion's welcome party?" Spike said while examine the controller

"Of course! Who could have forget it. So what about it? " Twilight ask back

"Well after all of you already go to bed I go out one time right? " Spike ask

"Oh right! You do" Twilight reply

"Well before I get down to the first floor I overheard something from them" Spike said

"I listening" Twilight said

"Radiate said about he about to success something really big but the others kind of worry that something dangerous would happen" Spike said

"Well every experiments he done so far are all dangerous so that explain why his friend worry. Beside he pretty public with those experiment so…..he probably want to win some science award or something like that. Maybe best scientist of Equestria or something like that" Twilight said

"Hmm maybe you right. He probably just a normal researcher" Spike said while pick up a controller

"Hey you shouldn't touch that thing" Twilight said

"Cool! Twilight I not going to break it or something" Spike said and try to push some button on the controller then the audio in the room start to play some music

"Cool!" Spike said and push another button then the light in the room is out

"Spike" Twilight said with a little upset tone sound

"Sorry sorry" Spike said then he push the same button and open the light again

"How can they have the controller that control their really old house?" Twilight said

"I don't know but it kind of cool anyway" Spike said and push another button on the controller

"Hey Spike stop that" Twilight said and walk toward Spike but before he get to him The door is slamming close and the light are completely out

"See Spike you did it again" Twilight reproach Spike then after that the blue light flashing to the whole room

"Request for the secret entrance received. Identity specify required. Activate sound recognize system " The voice loud across the room

"Umm…..What?" Spike said with confusion

"ERROR! Voice can't recognize" The sound loud across the room again

"Umm Twilight…What should we do" Spike ask Twilight silently

"I don't know. And what is a secret entrance anyway" Twilight said back silently

"If Radiate come back and see this will he get mad" Spike said and walk to the door. He ttry to open it but he can't

"Hey twilight the door can't be open" Spike said

"ERROR! Voice can't recognize" The sound loud across the room again

Twilight walk to the door and try to open it and fail too

"This door is really lock up…..I think I should try to use magic to open it" Twilight said

"That sound like good ideal" Spike reply. Twilight use her magic as her horn grow an aura out of it

"Alert! Alert! Detect suspicious action! Warning! Warning! Defend system activate" The sound loud across the room while the light turn into red

"Umm Twilight….this doesn't look good" Spike said

"Don't worry this will be done quickly" Twilight reply and not stop using magic

"Starting first security stage" The sound loud across the room then red laser shot from somewhere in the room and hit Twilight

"Argh!" Twilight scream then fall down to the ground

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike call Twilight

"Ugh….don't worry it just little shock" Twilight said and try to get up

The door is being try to open from outside

"Hey! Umm….could you let me in" Sound of Radiate come from opposite side if the door

"Radiate HELP! This room is start to get weird" Spike said

"The room?...umm did you happen to activate the security system by any chance" Radiate ask

"This room just shoots Twilight" Spike reply

"I take that as yes. Don't do anything I will get in there" Radiate said

A lot of sounds come from outside of the room

"Security system cancel. User Radiate" Radiate said

"Sound Recognize. Radiate" The sound loud across the room then the red light turn off and normal light turn off again

The door open normally and Radiate rush into the room

"Did anyone get hurt?" He ask

"No .we fine" Twilight said while finally get up

"And I don't get hurt" Spike said

"OH thank Celestia! You two okay" Radiate said

"Twilight has been shoot by a laser! How could that did that be fine" Spike said

"I don't really know what happen but I assume something trigger the security system in this room" Radiate said

"Probably a stun laser. Hmm" He mumbling

"We should have a look closer at you Princess Twilight. For some possible injury" He continue

"Wait wait. A stun laser?" Twilight ask

"Well Umm….the security system need something to go along with it" Radiate answer quietly and avoid an eyes contact

"Seriously! Why do you even have or need a security with a deadly weapon" Twilight said while start to get upset

"That that…" Radiate said but stop in the middle of the sentence awkwardly

"Wait! How can you even trigger a security system anyway? It don't like it activate on it own without purpose" Radiate ask back

"Umm that….because of me and this" Spike said and hand a controller to Radiate. Radiate look at controller unexpectedly but look like he know what it is

"How is it here…" Radiate mumbling quietly

"Radiate" Twilight call Radiate which make Radiate flinch a little bit

"Yes" Radiate reply as he turn his face back to Twilight with a obviously fake smile

"I heard the security systems said something about Secret entrance. To what?" Twilight ask which look like Radiate doesn't fully happy to answer that question

"I know you keep some secret and I totally respect that…well at first but now I start to suspect that you involve with something dangerous. Like really dangerous" Twilight said

"Umm…well maybe just…..a little but I keep it safe in protection" Radiate said

"Well that security was pretty strong indeed but still if you keep something dangerous in this house…..not like I not trust you or insult you or anything like that but if something happen I…..We should know what is it in order to prevent what danger that may happen" Twilight said

"That…..kind of…..make sense umm…" Radiate awkwardly agree while look left and right randomly

"Don't worry I will keep it as a secret if what you hide is not a very big dangerous" Twilight said but Radiate still doesn't so willingly to cooperate

"You can trust me" Twilight said

Radiate sigh softly and close his eyes for a moment

"Ok Princess Twilight. You won. I should do thing publicly" Radiate said

"Well actually when I said publicly I actually mean just tell you and hope you keep a secret" He continue in a humor sense

"Anyway! Here go nothing" Radiate said and push a button on the controller. The door immediately close and the light in the room go off and quickly replace with a green light

"Request for the secret entrance received. Identity specify required. Activate sound recognize system" The sound of security system loud across the room  
"User Radiate" Radiate said

"Voice recognize. Identity confirm….Radiate. permission to enter the secret entrance granted" the sound of security system loud again then at the middle of the room the blue light glow in a shape of Rectangle then the floor there is open

"Now Princess" Radiate said while walk to the hole on the floor

"Do you ready to see how deep this hole going to go" He said then he jump down into the hole without hesitation

Twilight and Spike walk closer to the hole and stare into the darkness of the unknown

"This is going to be important" Twilight said and jump down into the hole

"Well here go nothing" Spike said and jump down into the hole

TO BE CONTINUE

Well this is very a long time since a last episode and for anyone who follow this story for this far I really thankful for all your time spending reading my work.

So anyway I hope you all enjoy this


	25. Chapter 24 Word

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24 word

It is a sunny day in ponyville. It is another normal and happy day for everyone

At the Sweet apple acres Atlas and Applejack finish a work at farm early than normally thank for extra helping hoof from Atlas

"All Right! That all are apple we can get. Well done everyone Good work!" Apple jack announce to her family member and all of the worker at the farm which only imply to Atlas

"Wow! That a lot faster than normally" Applebloom said

"Eeyup" Bic McIntosh agree

"It sure does" granny Smith do so agree with Applebloom

"Well this sure thank a lot to you Atlas" Applejack said to Atlas

"Of course you are a very great help we never have before" Applebloom said

"You sure seem experienced with this work" granny Smith said to suppose

"Eeyup" Bic McIntosh again said shortly to agree with his family

"Thank you everyone. It been an honor to work with all of you" Atlas reply while take off his hat and humbly bow his head a little bit for the Apple family

"Anyway what will you going to do from here?" Applebloom ask Atlas

"Well about that. I kind of have a big project going on lately. Well we actually" Atlas answer

"We?" Applejack reply by question

"Oh! I mean my friend. Me and my friend have a…..really big project and I think maybe I can be extra helpful with that if I….well keep myself a bit freely" Atlas said

"A project? Well! Care to share any info?" Applejack ask with curiosity

"Well to be honest I didn't fully understand what we were doing. Mainly Radiate is the one who know about the detail…..at least he is the one who completely have a clue of what we are doing"Atlas said

"Only Radiate know? If he been hiding something from you" Applejack ask because something is wrong

"Well not really. He like to explain and froth about what he going to do. He is very proud of those too. Well to be fair he work pretty hard for that" Atlas said

"You mean his research and those crazy experiment?" Applejack ask

"Eeyup. Unfortunately no one get a clue about what he keep talking about. Sound like some science of magic or stuff like that" Atlas explain

"If it on one or only you" Applejack teasing Atlas a little bit

"Heh heh. Trust me sugar-cube I may not be a shapes tool in a box but I still can tell the different between a normal knowledge and the uncommon one" Atlas said

"Well I think I can buy it at least" Applejack reply

"Well. How about you?" Atlas ask

"Me? Well since there are least work at my hoof I think could do more think I guess" Applejack reply

"More free time couldn't hurt eh?" Atlas ask

"Eeyup" Applejack reply

"Talking about free time. Do you have some now?" Atlas ask

"Umm…" Applejack look at her family. Granny smith nod her head

"Eeyup" Applejack simply answer to Atlas

"Great! Care for some walk" Atlas ask Applejack

"Well. Why not" Applejack answer

"After you then " Atlas said

"Hah. What a gentlecolt you are" Applejack reply and start walking

Both pony walking down along a road in Applejack's farm on the side way are an apple tree with no apple

"I didn't think we could finish the work this early" Applejack said

"Your family are a hard worker. I didn't surprise at all" Atlas said

"You too. Anyway are you farmer before" Applejack reply

"I do many thing. But honestly mainly I am a wanderer" Atlas said

"That wanderer thing again?" Applejack ask

"Well you can't change your past" Atlas said but as soon as he finish his sentence he stop there immediately

"Of course you can't" He said again and laughs dryly. What a sorrowful laughter

"Are you all right" Applejack ask with care

"Don't worry about me" Atlas reply

"I live in present now. And maybe…maybe I can look to the future now" He continue

"Umm okay? So what kind of future you look forward now?" Applejack said

"Well it don't have to be fancy. As long as I have…" Atlas said but the last work stuck in his mouth

"Well?" Applejack ask and waiting for a last word

"Umm…..on send thought never mind that" Atlas said

"Umm…okay then" Applejack reply with no idea what Atlas going to say

"By the way Scarce will have his grand reveal on his brand new artwork set soon. Will you come?" Atlas ask

"That sound nice. By the way will you?" Applejack ask back

"Of course I will. Scarce is my friend. Even though I don't really understand his sense of this…..art he talking about" Atlas said

"I think he is a pretty good artist" Applejack said

"Oh. You don't see anything yet. He just start" Atlas said

"Anyway. Where will this grand opening going to be place at?" Applejack ask

"He didn't tell me yet. But normally he took a week to prepare a place so I sure I can tell you before that" Atlas answer

"Okay then. I look forward to that" Apple jack reply

"Great! I will keep updating" Atlas said

"Well that maybe an excuse for me to come see you" Atlas continue talking without thinking again which followed by an awkward silent

"Oh wait. I said that out loud again didn't I?" Atlas said as he just realize what he just done

"Ha ha ha ha" Applejack burst into laughter

"I can't believe you still doing that" Applejack said while hold her laugh Atlas just look at Applejack laughing while a smile slowly appear in his face

"Doing what? Saying thing or try to make excuse?" Atlas ask

"Saying thing of course" Applejack answer

"And what about an excuse?" Atlas said

"Oh umm…that too I guess" Applejack answer without understand the meaning of Atlas's question

"Hmm that relive to hear" Atlas said

"Wait. An excuse for whatagain?" Applejack just thinking about it

"I just make up my mind about something" Atlas seriously said which very outstanding in this situation

"Umm…..hey what the matter?" Applejack start to concern about what Atlas going to say giving that he look really serious right now

"About what I said earlier…..about future" Atlas said

"yes?" Applejack reply

"It doesn't have to be fancy" Atlas said

"Ah ha" Apple jack reply but as soon as she finish her sentence Atlas grab her and pull her closer to him

"Any future I will face I sure it will be fine for me as long as I have you by my side" he Whisper into her ear

Applejack step back and face Atlas as both gaze into each other's eyes

"I think I really like you. I don't know why but you are very special to me. When I 'am with you I feel like my life won't be the same…the same as the past I hate so much" Atlas said. And he not kidding at al

"Applejack's face turns red as she step back away from Atlas

"Umm…..I…..I….I sorry " Applejack try to think about word she should said but nothing come up in her mind and she just turn back and run away from him

Atlas stretches out his hoof and try to call Applejack who already run away from him back but ironically of all the word he spit out this one didn't make it and just like that he stood there in silent before pitifully leave

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

Well I 'am back took me a long break. This chapter doesn't easy but well one of Atlas character is honesty so this thing bound to happen in a romance fanfiction anyway...maybe? I guess? well that happen here anyway

Anyway if you still reading this…..well you are a really big fan for me….Well you could just curious about who are these pony I create but that really fine for me too

At last I want to give you a big THANK

Well thank you


	26. Chapter 25 Strange

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25 Strange

It a sunny day in Ponyville the area behind the townhall is lively today due to the fact that Scarce is set up his grand opening for his new artwork set. A huge circus tent are set up and not many pony get to see what inside that tent

A member of 6 stallion come in and out of that tent every day in fact most of them are. Most of them except Scarce himself. No one see him come out of that tent for a while

It a long time since the mane 6 didn't heard about him. Rarity and Fluttershy decide to pay him a visit

Both pony stand in front of a tent entry which is close

"Scarce. Scarce. Are you in there?" Rarity call into the tent but no one respond

"Maybe they didn't heard that" Fluttershy said

"Umm…hello" The voice come across the closed entry judged from the sound alone the owner of that sound is Ropalo

"Umm….we are currently close at the moment and umm….I apologize for an inconvenient" Ropalo ask

"It us. Rarity and Fluttershy" Rarity answer

"Oh! Umm…..why didn't you said so earlier" Ropalo said and open the entry

"Can I help you with something?" He ask

"Of course. We didn't see Scarce in a while now. Could we…?" Rarity ask while leave a last sentence unspoken

"Ugh…..umm…..I suppose you could. But….but please don't touch an artwork. Or else Scarce could be upset" Ropalo answer

"Thank you Ropalo" Rarity said

Ropalo let Rarity and Fluttershy into the tent. In the first room there are something big place to be seen it cover by a sheet of blanket so it invisible yet but it safe to assume that it is a statue of someone

"He still work on his painting" Ropalo said

"You mean he not finish everything yet?" Rarity ask

"He starts this one not long ago" Ropalo answer

"Will he add this one into a gallery?" Rarity ask

"I not sure with that" Ropalo answer

The three pony walk through a tent fill with many kind of artwork all cover by a sheet of blanket until they get to an empty room

"He in there" Ropalo point at a close door nearby and then proceed to walk toward it but a few step later he immediately stop

"Umm…..on a second thought. We should let him alone for now" Ropalo said

"If anything wrong? Ropalo" Rarity ask as she follow him but a few step later she do the same as Ropalo as she feel a strange tension that air bound in the air

"What…what is that" Rarity ask Ropalo

"Umm….I don't think we should go in there right now " Ropalo said with shaking voice

"You said Scarce in there weren't you" Rarity ask

"Umm…I…..am. But we better leave him alone" Ropalo answer

Fluttershy start to notice that something is very wrong too. The tension that come from whatever on other side of that door is uncommon and capable of making one feel nervous

"What happen in there?" she ask Ropalo

"Umm…..noting wrong….we should get back later." Ropalo answer and change a subject. Clearly he hide something but do a terrible job at that

"Ropalo…..are you hiding something?" Fluttershy ask

"Ugh….I…..I….."Ropalo try to say something but didn't then he go silent for a moment

"Ple….please leave" Ropalo straight up said that but very quiet

"Pardon?" Rarity ask due to the disbelieve what she just hear

"I…I sorry…..I think you should leave…..for now…please" Ropalo said quietly with very little of confident

"Ropalo….if something wrong?...with Scace" Rarity ask

"Umm…I….." Ropalo try to said something but still didn't

"I will see him and you can't stop that" Rarity said

"I….I didn't recommend that" Ropalo said and stand in Rarity ways. He show a little sense of fear

"Please Ropalo...stand back" Rarity insist

"Umm….no" Ropalo reply but he still step back away from Rarity

"Please…..leave now" Ropalo said but Rarity doesn't reply and just keep walking straight to the door and Ropalo keep back off

"Stop….please" Ropalo said but it has no effect on the situation

"Away….." Ropalo said with fright look like something familiar pop up in his mind

"Listen to me" he said. Now he himself start to act strange too

"BACK OFF!" He shout like he never have before and show a ferocious

look in his stand which scar both Rarity and Fluttershy

Suddenly Ropalo change his look and act like himself again

"Oh no….." He mumbling

"I can't stay here…..not with Scarce being like that around" he continue silently

"I…..umm…I sorry….I really sorry" Ropalo said to Rarity and Fluttershy then run away to another room and away from the room where Scarce is

"Umm…I will take a look at Ropalo" Fluttershy said to Rarity

"Of course…he act very strange" Rarity answer

"I will check on Scarce. There is something wrong here" Rarity answer both nod their head for each other. Rarity go through the door and Fluttershy follow where Ropalo go

* * *

Fluttershy walk into the room Ropalo just comein a moment ago and find him easily

Strangely he take an unseasonable amount of medicine at the moment then he cough heavily

"Ropalo…..are you all right?" Fluttershy ask with concern

"I….I fine" Ropalo answer

"Are you sick….what are these medicine?" Fluttershy ask while reach to a medicine bottle but Ropalo take it and keep it in his cloak

"Don't worry…I….I just little sick" Ropalo answer

"Just little sick….." he mumbling

"It going to be all right" He continue mumbling while looking very weak

"Umm Ropalo….." Fluttershy call Ropalo

"I am all right…don't worry about me" Ropalo said

"Look like you could use some help" Fluttershy said

"Oh...that wouldn't be necessary" Ropalo said which doesn't true giving he look very weak at the moment

"Don't say that" Fluttershy said and grab Ropalo hoof

"Let get you something that will make you feel better" She said

"Ugh…umm...okay" Ropalo reply quietly

* * *

Rarity entry the room and surprisingly she is greed with total darkness

"Scarce" She call out into darkness as the tension grew stronger

"Scarce" She call for Scarce again this time a strange music are play

"What is this?" She ask herself as she feel like her sanity is dropping low

Suddenly the music stop and a light turn on revealing a normal room and Scarce who sit on a chair in front of a painting that can't see from Rarity's point of view

"Oh...umm...hello...dear...what..." Scarce said but stop before the last word

"Ah! You must come for visit of course. silly me" He continues

"Let me show the way around" He said while confront Rarity

"Wha…what are those?" Rarity ask

"What is what….ha ha ha you making me laugh my dear" Scarce said and awkwardly laugh

"I don't kidding. What exactly are those" Rarity ask again

"I…I don't see anything wrong you just walk in this room normally nothing special" Scarce answer and change a subject left and right

"By the way…..ha ha….let get you to see thing around here my dear" Scarce said and try to take Rarity out of the room

"Pardon me. You didn't answer anything yet" Rarity said

"Umm…ha ha I more than glad to talk to you even through it just answer the question but...there are noting to see here" Scarce said. Strangely it like he don't want Rarity to see his new paintng….or else it could be more

Rarity and Scarce leave the room and the painting never be seen since then

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

Well this chapter is just weird…

Thank for reading this I hope you enjoy this and again thank you


	27. Chapter 26 Thunder

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 26 Thunder

Not very far from Ponyville the black thundercloud overtook the sky and keep get bigger and bigger without stop

Razor Fly around and try to keep it under control. Look like something really go wrong

"Razor! Razor!" The familiar voice is calling him Razor look at the source of that sound and see Rainbowdash fly toward him

"Hey! You are back. Who did a break go" Razor ask Rainbowdash like this situation is very normally

"I look away for a 5 minute and this thing already go out of control?" Rainbowdash ask

"Don't worry. This kind of thing tent to happen anyway. I don't really surprise at all" Razor answer carefreely

"That is very wrong on many level" Rainbowdash ask and watch at the giant thundercloud

"Anyway are you have any plan?" Rainbowdash ask

"Eh…..just do a usual thing" Razor answer while lighting struck down to the ground

"Well then. Hurry up and do something" Rainbowdash said

"Relax….there are not much trouble if there are no other cloud come touch with it" Razor said

"Umm…..like that?" Rainbowdash ask while point at the thundercloud which got bigger and even fuse with other cloud

"Oh right just like that" Razor answer and look at that giant mess

"Oh wait…Darn it!" Razor ask

"Don't getting close" Razor tell Rainbowdash and rush toward that cloud

"Don't you even wish" Rainbowdash reply and unsurprisingly she follow Razor closely

Razor cut a cloud that still normal out of a thunder cloud and try to kick it away. A zap of lighting strike directly at him but seem like it doesn't have any effect at all

"Hey! Are you alright?" Rainbowdash ask Razor

"What do you doing here? I told you to stay away" Razor said to Rainbowdash

"Forgot it. You can't do this alone" Rainbowdash reply

"Well then. Take this cloud away will you?" Razor said

"Got it" Rainbowdash reply and carry a normal cloud away from a thunder cloud while Razor round a thunder cloud up

"Carefully…carefully" Razor mumbling while keep a thunder cloud in place. It get smaller but darker and more electrical

"Phew…luckily nothing go wrong" Razor said but ironically the huge spark of thunder strike at him

Razor back away take a stand on a normal cloud not far away from a thunder cloud

"Ah…yeah…I think should took out some electronic out of a cloud" He said while gulp an air. Look like he really feels that last hit

"Hey Razor" Rainbowdash come to check on Razor

"Argh….ugh…..Yeah…..I' am good…..just….just give me a moment" Razor answer while electricity run through his coat

"Doesn't sound like it. You stay back" Rainbowdash said and spread her wing

"No no no. I got this" Razor said and stop Rainbowdash from taking off

"No you not. You just get electrocute" Rainbowdash said

"I did…And what is you point then?" Razor sincerely ask out of curiosity

"I can't believe how stupid you are. Do you think you immortal or something?" Rainbowdash ask

"Hey! I' am not stupid I know like….many thing and…..stuff" Razor said while shake his head. He still try to see think clear

"Oh yeah! Then how come you don't know getting electrocute are bad with your like…wellbeing" Rainbowdash sarcasm

"Wellbe….Stop using fancy word" Razor said back

"That was not even a smart word it just….a normal word" Rainbowdash argue

The two pony start to shout at each other while the thundercloud look more deadlier but frankly they didn't notice that neither nor they give a care at the moment

"That it" Rainbowdash shout at Razor

"I going in and there are no stopping me " She said

"Whatever! Just go. Let see if I care" Razor reply and look away

"Good!" Rainbowdash reply with rough voice and take off

She fly around that cloud and make a small tornado around it. The cloud get smaller as a part of it get snap away by a wind bit by bit

"Hmm who care? I can do that too" Razor mumbling while he be an audience to this dangerous act

Suddenly a flash of light shine straight from the tornado and the wind slow down significantly

"Hmm?" Razor look at that event with curiosity and to get a closer look by fly toward the wind. He look around through dust and wind and start to see something falling down

"Hmm….?" Razor try to look closer to see what exactly did he see he fly toward that thing while the weaken wind try to push him away

Finally he see what it is

"Oh right! It just….a pony?" He said unsurely but it is very true

"Oh wait…" He said again and rush to fallen Rainbowdash and Grab her in the air so she didn't hit a ground

"Hey!...Hey!" Razor call Rainbowdash

"Hmm…..argh" A voice coming from Rainbowdash

"Oh no…..please be okay" Razor said while he fly down to a ground and lay Rainbowdash on a floor

"Argh…that hurt" Rainbowdash mumbling while try to stand up

"Hey! You are…..fine…..right?. You are actually okay right?" Razor ask Rainbowdash with shaking and panicking voice

"No I don't! How could I?" Rainbowdash angrily answer and lift her head up to revile at Razor even more but her word stuck in her mouth when she see Razor's face. He look like a lost children lost in a wood alone. His body is shaking and tear coming out of his eyes as he starring at her

"Razor…you….." Rainbow said

"I sorry….this is weird….I don't feel physical pain…but why" He said and cover his face

"Is that my fault?...but it is you own decision…..Still…I…..I should do something shouldn't I?...I…..I don't know…..I….this is strange" He start to cry out like a little colt

Rainbowdash look at Razor before she faint

Razor wipe his tear then look up in in the sky and see the remain of the thunder cloud. Suddenly his entry body spark with electric and suddenly he disappear

Razor reappear in a middle of a thundercloud and immediately an electricity run through his body more and more until his entry body shine with a blue sparking light

A thunder cloud shine with blue light which form into electric ball before blast out leaving a piece white fluffy cloud scatter around and Razor who fly down back to where Rainbowdash is

As his hoof touch the ground a spark of electricity appear on his body but only for a brink of an eyes

"Dashie…" he said quietly

"Please be fine…..I will bring you to help" he said then carry Rainbowdash on his back and make his way back to Ponyville

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Well in case anyone wonders where that thunder cloud come from. It comes from chapter 22 so…..yay for continuity I guess.

Anyway thank you for reading this chapter and again I hope you enjoy this


	28. Chapter 27 compadre

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27 compadre

The Sugarcube corner are open as usual. Alado come to pick up what he have order, a box of sweet

"Hello Mrs. Cake" Alado greet Mrs. Cake with smile

"It is another beautiful day aren't you agree? The temperature is quite fine and everyone happy" Alado start to blabbing

"Oh! Hello Alado." Mrs. Cake said which Alado smile in reply

"Umm…anyway…..Wait for a few second please" Mrs. Cake said then she go into a Sugatcube corner's back room

"Pardon sir" The sound come from behind him. Alado look back and see two stallion stand behind him. One is yellow Unicorn with a gray mane and another is blue Pegasus with an orange mane

"Umm…..Hello?" Alado reply like he never know those stallions before

"May we have a talk?" The yellow Unicorn ask Alado and with a blink of an eyes his eyes change color

"Oh….could you wait for a moment? I waiting for something" Alado answer while drop his smile like he never before in an entire time he spent in Ponyville

Mrs. Cake come back at a counter with a box of something

"Here you sweet. Alado" Mrs. Cake said to Alado

"Thank you Mrs." Alado said and pay for what he buy then take a box with him

"Anyway if these pony are your friend?" Mrs. Cake ask

"No we aren't" the blue Pegasus answer rudely then the yellow Unicorn smash his head

"Sorry for his behave Mrs. What he mean is….it more business between us" The yellow Unicorn said

Alado stare at the two stallion which make them step back for a few step. Then he turn back and give Mrs. Cake a big smile

"Have a good day" He said then leave the Sugarcube corner. In the same time pinkie pie enter Sugarcube corner the two walk pass each other at a door way

Alado smile at Pinkie pie in a way of greeting her before leaving

Pinkie pie is left surprise. Not only Alado never just smile and just leave like this but in his normal smile just doesn't right .something are wrong

"Pinkie" Mrs. Cake call Pinkie pie which she answer to that and walk toward Mrs. Cake

"Something is wrong with Alado today. He just met with his…..not friend" Mrs. Cake said straight to the topic

"Not friend. What did you mean not friend. Who wouldn't want to be friend with Alado" Pinkie pie said

"I don't know but….I worry. Can you follow him and see what happen?" Mrs. Cake ask a for a favor

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey" Pinkie pie reply but she is a little worry now

Pinkie pie leave the Sugarcube corner. Alado is not far always she follow him and his new fellows while leave a few distance away

Alado keep talking to the two stallions while they go to the less populate area of Ponyville more and more until they get to a small alleyway with no pony around. Pinkie pie hides at the corner nearby while Alado and the two stallions have their conversation

"I think it enough nonsense. Captain" The blue Pegasus said

"Now now. The name is Alado" Alado said with smile

"You mean the name of this character? The identity you stole" The yellow Unicorn ask

"I aren't stole anything from anyone" Alado raise his voice

"Ugh…Ah hmm" Alado then claim down and clear his throat

"Alado is real pony now. I even have a cutie-mark. A real cutie-mark" Alado said

"A cutie-mark…..but how?" The blue Pegasus ask

"Well! I have a friend who can help" Alado answer

"A friend?...must be that lunatic" The blue Pegasus said but the Yellow Unicorn punch him

"Don't lose a point" He said to the blue Unicorn

"Anyway…ours queen want you to come back to us" The yellow Unicorn said to Alado

"It will be a shame if someone so skillful like you turns his back on his comrade" he continue

"I'am not turn my back on anyone. I have already done my part" Alado reply

"We know. You have done great in the past. But we are in…..a tough situation right now" The yellow Unicorn said

"I…I understand…..but still…that story is already end. I can't go back to that again…it end for me" Alado said unlike usual he doesn't smile as he said

"But not for us. We need a legend again" The yellow Unicorn said

"The legend….the legend is but a fiction. Nothing more" Alado reply with groom on his face

"But you are real. We have seen it so dose many do" the yellow Unicorn reply back

"But you didn't see it all…..not like I did at least" Alado said

The two stallions keep quiet for a while

"I don't know what happen. But it doesn't matter. What matter is many have look up to you" The yellow unicorn break the silent

"They shouldn't" Alado shortly reply

"I don't understand. Even you don't come back. What life you could have? You are not one of them" The blue Pegasus said

"Indeed…..I may not be one of them. But that doesn't mean I can't be among them " Alado reply

"Do you know what you are saying? They are…." The blue Pegasus yell out loud but the yellow Unicorn stop him

"I know you are currently traveling with some…pony. But must I remind you that they are just a fancy cast of lunatic or monster" The yellow Unicorn said

"Now now. None of them are monster…and the word lunatic is a bit...too much…of course someone might be too a little bit….infatuate in his….hobby" Alado said

"Hobby? You call that hobby? Do you forgot about his last creation" The Blue said

"Hey…..It helpful for us. What did you ask more from him" Alado just blabbing as he usual

"It not about what he does. It about what he capable of. Who know what else he can do" The blue Pegasus said

"The point is he dangerous. Maybe he is the one who we need to be aware of. Maybe more than those Princess….." the yellow Unicorn said

"Well….he can be a very complicate stallion sometime. But he not that dangerous like if you know him. Like…he is a terrible comedian. And sometime I really sure he just dense " Alado start blabbing like he usual did before the yellow Unicorn finish his sentence

"Alright…..anyway….…Can I continue?" The yellow Unicorn cut Alado sentence

"Oh….sorry. Please continue" Alado answer with silly smile

The blue Unicorn open his mouth but the yellow Unicorn punch him to shut him up

"I understand you hesitation but it dangerous for us to be around so please made your decision quick" The yellow unicorn said then sigh

"Since you save my life many time so far in the past I will give you a week would do" He continue

"What are you talking about? We need an answer now" The blue Pegasus interrupt

"That…..is not how you treat your former captain" The yellow Unicorn said

"Wait wait…..you are in my team before?" Alado ask

"Indeed. You might not remember me or him. But we are " The yellow Unicorn said

"We leave for today" he then order the blue Pegasus

"Fine" The blue Pegasus answer

"You know? I think you really need to change the way you talk" The yellow Pegasus said to the blue Pegasus before the two teleport away

"Hmm…I still have no idea who are they" Alado said

Pinkpie pie come out of her hiding while Alado mumbling some name. Maybe he try to think about what the name of the stallion he just talking with

"Alado" Pinkie pie call Alado which make Alado jump a little bit. he turn his head back to see Pinkie pie.

"Oh!...Hello pinkie it is very odd to see you here" Alado greet Pinkie pie with smile as usual

"Umm…Who are they?" Pinkie pie ask

"Who?...Oh! Them. They are my old friend" Alado answer

"But…..you and them are really talking about something so serious" Pinkie pie said

"Well their business don't go well and they want me back for some help" Alado said

"They talk about the queen" Pinkie pie said

"Oh! Right! The queen of…"Alado said and try to come up with something but he come up with nothing instead

"Oh! Hey! Do you want to see my new magic trick" Alado change a subject

"Uhh A magic trick" Pinkie pie reply with excitement

"Yes…..I call it…umm….umm… hypnotize" Alado ask

"Hypnotize…like a psychic. How can you do that?" Pinkie pie ask out of curiosity

"Just concentrate on thinking about one think. I will think about the same thing" Alado explain

"Oh that easy. I will think about…cake. Right I will thing about a last cake gummy and I bake together" Pinkie pie said

"Good! Now close your eyes" Alado tell Pinkie pie

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey" Pinkie pie reply and close her eyes

"Well…" Alado said while his entry body shine with green aura and then that aura spread to Pinkie pie

"Wait…Only one thing Pinkie" he said

"Wait! You can read my mind?" Pinkie pie ask

"Concentrate Pinkie" Alado said

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey" Pinkie pie reply

"And…." Alado said

"Focus please" Alado said

"Sorry. It very hard. I have many thing in mind right now" Pinkie pie said

"Really….." Alado said quietly

"Pinkie…..I really need you to think about only one thing" Alado said

"Anyway are you psychic?" Pinkie pie ask while open her eyes to see Alado grow a green aura

"Umm…..Are you okey?" Pinkie pie ask

"Well…this is awkward but this should work now" Alado said then nothing happen

"I glow green like this and you have time to think about the party tomorrow?" Alado ask

"I' am sorry. I really need to hurry on that" Pinkie pie said

"Well…then" Alado and then surprisingly she pull pinkie pie to him then kiss her

Pinkie pie's face turn red and her eyes open wide but it turn into green very quick and look like she been mind control

Alado take a step back away from Pinkie pie

"Ta dah!" He said with a devilish grin

"And for the next trick I shall make your memory disappear" He said then step closer to Pinkie pie

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Thing are happening Yay! Please come back for more Twilight in the next chapter

Anyway thank you for reading and as the same I hope you enjoy


	29. Chapter 28 Storeroom

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28 Storeroom

Twilight wake up on the bed and found herself in the room she never seen before

"Huh? Where am I?" she ask herself

"Oh! You awake" the similar sound come from behind her. She turn back and found Radiate

"Radiate…where are we? And…Argh…Why does my head hurt like this?" Twilight ask. Sound like her very exhausted and confuse

"Hmm…You didn't remember anything?" Radiate ask

"Remember?…what happen?" Twilight ask

"What ashamed. And we have such a good time to" Radiate said while walk toward Twilight"

"A good time? What are you talking about?" Twilight ask as Radiate walk closer to her

"How unfortunate. And you seem to enjoy that a lot" Radiate said in a suspicious way as he put his front hoof on the bed Twilight and peak his face close to Twilight's face almost like he going to kiss her or something

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Twilight ask as she make a space between them

"Of course that until you pass out" Radiate continue talking about something that Twilight doesn't catch on

"Pass out? What!" Twilight ask

"Ah! Spike are concern about you. But he kind of distracting so I need to put him in another room" Radiate said and walk to the table nearby and pick up a glass of water before give it to Twilight

"Drink some water. You still a little pale" He said

"Umm…Thank you" Twilight drink a water that she receive from Radiate while he himself pick up a thermometer and put on stethoscope

"Now let see" he said and put a thermometer in Twilight's mouth while using a stethoscope for listen to Twilight heart rate

"Hmm…heart rate… close to normal" He mumbling then take a thermometer from Twilight

"Temperature…better" He mumbling again

"If something wrong with me?" Twilight ask

"Well what I could say is you still a little sick…but it little hard to tell since I not an Alicorn expert" Radiate answer

"Alright! I will go tell Spike that you are awake. And for you princess try to get some rest" He said

"Okay…I think I still have a little headache right now" Twilight said while lay down on bed

"Headache?...Hmm We will take a look at that later" Radiate said before leaving the room

"Argh…why did my memory mess up like this" Twilight mumbling while closing her eyes and try to have some rest. But the moment of silent couldn't last long since it disappear as soon as Spike rush into the room

"Twilight!" He call the princess of friendship while run toward her

"Are you okay right now?" He ask

"Don't worry Spike. I' am fine now" Twilight answer while Radiate walk into the room

"Actually I don't think you are fully recovery yet. But compare to about half an hour before this. I could say you get better" He said

"About that. Can someone explain to me everything" Twilight said

"I still want you to have some rest…But if you insist I could tell you what happen" Radiate reply

"Yes please. I' am very confuse right now" Twilight reply back

"Very well. What is a last thing you remember?" Radiate ask

"Umm…I don't know…where am I anyway?" Twilight ask back

"You are still in my house…actually to be more specific this is our medical room…yeah we kind of need that sometime" Radiate said

"Anyway. You come at my house which is here this morning. Then you found our secret basement…I mean it use to be a secret" he continue

"Really? And what down there?" Twilight ask

"My…storeroom" Radiate answer but it took him a second to finish the last sentence

"Alright. And what in that" Twilight ask

"Some raw material and even some of my creation too" Radiate answer

"A Raw material?" Twilight ask

"Ah well! Something like a magical gem, a phoenix feature, a mixture, a bright rainbow glow…Oh! And even a water from mirror pond…well and some eternal dragon fire, a Changling skin…and the others thing. You know? Typical stuff" Radiate answer

"I don't know Radiate. That doesn't sound very typical for me" Twilight said

"Oh but it is…it is. Anyway while I turn back for a little bit then BOOM! The next thing I know was I laying down on a floor…I carry you and Spike out of my storeroom and have it lock down…I must take care of that later" Radiate said

"I don't sure what are you talking about…but look like neither do you" Twilight said

"Well…can't say if I do…Anyway that was why you here…Or at least I remember it like that…I don't really sure" Radiate said

"Well dose anyone knows exactly what happen?" Twilight ask

"I don't sure. How about you Spike?" Radiate ask Spike

"Umm…Yeah…same for me" Spike awkwardly answer

"Anyway. That is everything we know so far…Argh…I think I start to have an headache myself" Radiant said

"So! Now have a rest, take care of yourself" he change a subject

"Also I don't think I should let you go back like this so please stay here for a while. At least until you get better" He continue

"Thank you Radiate. I think I could really use some of that right now" Twilight reply

"Make yourself at home here" Radiate reply back

"Anyway I will leave you two alone for a while. Call me if you need" Radiate said before leave the room

"He must be hurt somewhere too" Spike said

"Is he?...I can't tell" Twilight reply

"Twilight" Spike call Twilight

"Yes? Spike" Twilight reply

"Umm…I think whatever happen down there…I…I think I am the one to blame for that" Spike said

"Spike!...why do say that?" Twilight ask

"I don't know…I don't really remember what happen down there…but….I think I do something horrible down there" Spike said quietly

"Spike…Don't worry I sure you didn't mean to do…whatever you think you do" Twilight reply

"Sorry Twilight" Spike apologize with guilt

"Don't blame yourself Spike. Everything is just fine" Twilight said with kindness voice

"Really?...but how about Radiate. I think I broke something that belong to him" Spike said

"I sure he can't be mad at you. he not seem like that kind of pony" Twilight said

"Oh! When you bring it up. I think he never leave you when you were pass out. He was very concern about you…I think I like him. He cool" Spike said

"He…he is something…I guess" Twilight reply

"Anyway if you feel sorry then go apologize him. I sure he will understand" Twilight said

"Okay then. I will come back in minute" Spike reply before leaving the room

He walk through a hallway until he get to living room where Radiate lying on a couch

"Hey…Radiate" Spike calling him

"Yes Spike. How can I help you" Radiate reply with very tired voice

Spike hesitate a little bit about talk about what happening in Radiate storeroom

"How….How are doing?" He ask Radiate

"Pretty good" Radiate answer shortly

"Umm..Umm…" Spike try to said something but nothing come up in his mind

"If you worry about princess Twilight I recommend you to go see her because I can't really tell how she is" Radiate said which change subject entirely

"Really? But you seem like a real doctor" Spike said

"I' am a researcher…but I do have a medication skill" Radiate said while get up from a couch

"But my knowledge about Alicorn physicality and biology…not so much" he continue. In his eyes there something suspicious about that. It look like the eyes of the little filly who looking at a new toy for a first time. And his smile...it look like something around innocent devil

"Umm…Radiate" Spike call him out from his own little world

"Spike. Do you know there are so many thing we didn't know" Radiate said

"Umm…" Spike didn't catch on with what Radiate said

"And within that abyss of unknown. The endless possibility are await to be discover" Radiate finish his sentence

"Hmm!...And that give me some ideal" He still going on

"I need some time alone to think. Please leave me alone" Radiate said while start to walk up stair

"Hey! Radiate…wait I still have something to say" Spike said but it seem like Radiate doesn't even bother listening to Spike as he going in his room and close the door

"Umm…That is weird of him…I better tell Twilight about that" Spike said and run back to the room where Twilight at

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Well this chapter is weirder than the chapter call Strange but…I fine with that. Maybe I don't know anything better than Twilight…Just kidding I know what is what…At least I hope so

Anyway thank you for reading this and again I hope you enjoy


	30. Chapter 29 Medical

Enjoy!

Chapter 29 Medical

Spike tell Twilight about his little conversation with Radiate which Twilight admit that it rather strange for her taste

"So…those are what he say?" Twilight ask Spike

"Exactly! Aren't those weird?" Spike answer

"Hmm…It is…Argh!" Twilight reply then suddenly her headache strike her again

"I probably talk with him about that later…now I think I have some sleep first" She said

"Okay Twilight…I going to check what Radiate doing right now" Spike said

"He is very suspicious" he continue

"Actually I think he just being weird" Twilight reply

"Hmm….you are the one talking about that" Spike mumbling silently

"Pardon?" Twilight ask

"Nothing…I will go now" Spike said before leave the room

Spike walk back to the living room where he heard a door slam open. He run toward that sound until he bump into Razor who carry Rainbowdash on his back

"Sorry Spike" He apologize to Spike

"Radiate!...Radiate!" He start to shout Radiate name while walk toward to a medical room

"Wait Razor. What happen to Rainbowdash?" Spike said while follow Razor

"She was struck by lightning…Do know where Radiate is. He need to take a look at her" Razor answer

"Why not you take her to hospital…you know? To the doctor" Spike ask

"Radiate is a doctor" Razor answer

"Well he really look like one…he upstairs in his room though" Spike said

"Umm can you call him for me I need to get Dashie to the medical room" Razor ask Spike a favor

"Okay. I got it" Spike said while run to Radiate room. As soon as he get to the door to Radiate room he knock the door and call Radiate's name

"Not now Spike. I' am busy" Raidiate said from inside the room

"Rainbowdash are hurt pretty badly…Razor said he need you to take a look at her" Spike said. And suddenly a sound of running can be heard from inside the room. The door is quickly open and Razor quickly run out from his room then teleport downstairs then teleport somewhere else

Spike quickly run to a medical room where Razor explain something to Radiate, Rainbowdash sleep in Twilight's place and Twilight herself standing and take a close look at Rainbowdash

"If she going to be okay?" Twilight ask with concern

"Don't worry. Radiate never fail…right?" Razor answer and ask Radiate in a same time

"Well I think some healing potion would do" Radiate said calmly while pick up a bottle of some unknown liquid

"Umm…Radiate…what is that?" Twilight ask

"Healing potion. One of my creation" Raidiate said while open that bottle

"Hmm…that won't fix her skin though…" He mumbling but pour a liquid from a bottle into Rainbowdash's mouth

Suddenly Rainbowdash start to coughing which is better than being unconscious

"Ugh…What is that she ask while still coughing

"Dashie. You awake!" Razor quickly ask while push Radiate out of his way to take a close look at her

"Razor…where are we…and what going on here?" Rainbowdash ask but all the answer she got is a hug from Razor

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go" Rainbowdash said and try to push Razor away but all a respond she got are a tighter hug and a little sound of sobbing from Razor

"Hah!...that was easy. So the new healing potion is very effective on Pegasus too" Radiate said

"So anyway it better if you stay here for a while…just in case anything unexpected happen…" Radiate said to Rainbowdash before turning to Twilight

"And for you princess" He said

"Can you go upstairs?" He ask Twilight

"Umm I think I can…why?" Twilight answer but as soon as she take one step she start to lose balance

"Hmm…maybe your condition is worst then I think" Radiate mumbling

"Umm…what happen to her?" Razor ask

"I don't really sure" Radiate answer

"Anyway we need to get you another bed…Hmm my room will do" Radiate said

"Your room!...no no I don't think that is a good ideal" Twilight panicking said with shyness while take a step back from Radiate but not even a full step later she lost her balance and would falling down if it not thank to Radiate who catch her before that happen

"Umm…Well! If you not fine with that then…I think I could bring a bed here instead" Radiate said

"Huh…That will be a lot of work for my current condition ,though" He mumbling while walk to a door

"Hey! Razor could you let your marefriend breath for a second and give me some help" He tell Razor while pull him out from Rainbowdash

"Hey! We are not…" Rainbowdash quickly reject which Radiate's face doesn't change by that even tiny bit

"Well…awkward…jeez talk about friend zone" Radiate mumbling before take his leave and taking Razor with him

"Umm…I…will follow them…in case they need help" Spike awkwardly said and leave the room in order to escape this awkwardness which is something that Twilight can't do

Spike make haste to follow Radiate and Razor. But the two of them are already out of his sight

"Hmm…Where are they?" Spike ask himself then suddenly a sound of someone talking can be heard across a hallway

"Hmm?...That must be them" Spike follow that sound until he can hear it clearly

"Hey! Why a sad face big guy" Radiate's sound come from an entry door of the house

"Nothing…just…a personal thing" Atlas sound come from the same place

"Let me guess…hmm…what does she say?" Radiate ask which cost a little awkward silent follow it

Spike immediately stop his feet as he doesn't really want to walk into another awkward situation again

"She literately just say sorry and runaway" Atlas eventually answer

"Hmm…At least she didn't say no" Razor said which again cost a awkward silent follow it

"Well that…unfortunate…Well! better fix that next time you see her" Radiate said

"I hope it will go like that…but…we got a trouble now" Atlas said

"Trouble?...What kind of trouble" Radiate ask

"They have found us…I will get into detail later" Atlas answer

"You need to be more specific which they you talking about but I sure after that last…unfortunate event there are a lot of they that found us….anyway we need to move a bed. Can you help?" Radiate ask which change a subject entirely

"Sure! Where do we need it?" Atlas reply

"At the medical room" Radiate said

"Why? What happen?" Atlas ask

"I will explain on the way. Follow me…I think we going to use your bed" Radiate answer

"Why mine?" Atlas ask

"Because all we have left is your and mine" Radiate answer

"You know? Maybe we should buy more…we kind of need those" Atlas said

"Great! I will think about that with those bits we didn't have" Radiate

"Hah!…that is actually a good point" Atlas reply

"Well then…you know what to do" Radiate said

"Eeyup" Atlas said

TO BE CONTINUE

Well a lot sure happen. And who are they…well I love pronounce game…actually prepare to see more of those next chapter

Anyway thank you for follow this story this far and again I hope you enjoy


	31. Chapter 30 Memory

Enjoy!

Chapter 30 Memory

Twilight have a little recovery rest at the 6 stallion house. Spike also stick around. And even though Rainbowdash few alright Radiate still insist that she should be here in case a healing potion have some downside effect

Radiate come to the medical room from time to time just to make sure everything okay. But it seem like he doesn't want to disturb his guest too much

After Atlas come back Alado also do and follow after that Ropalo and Scarce also show up which really surprise the rest of the the 6 stallions. But after all of them gather up everything seem to get more serious. The whole group having a private meeting in a separate room from Spike, Twilight and Rainbowdash

This day already weird enough for the Princess of friend still it get weirder as her faithful assistant still come with the new information about what he overheard from a conversation between Radiate and Atlas about someone have found them

"Ugh…I can't believe there are even more to them" Twilight said after hear Spike's story

"They got something to explain…I will go ask them about this" Rainbowdash ask

"Wait! We can't just immediately accuse them of do something wrong…it could be just their personal problem" Twilight said

"Personal problem…like what?" Rainbowdash ask back

"I don't know…maybe they could just running away from their home and their family want them back home" Twilight said

"When you bring it up they never talk about their family even once" Spike said

"Or maybe they talk about their creditor that keep follow them everywhere" Twilight said again

"Hmm…it seem like they have an financial problem indeed" Spike keep support Twilight

"Umm…Those are very possible" Rainbowdash reply

"Still if those are the case then we probably should do something" Twilight said

"And what do you mean by doing something?" Rainbow ask

"Let start from find out what are their secret" Twilight answer

"And how did we do that?" Rainbowdash ask

"Hmm…I don't think just straight up ask them will do" Twilight mumbling and take a little moment of silent to think

"But maybe…alright this should work" she mumbling after a while

"Got an ideal?" Rainbowdash ask

"Yes…If I not wrong they have a meeting right now right?" Twilight ask back

"Yes…but don't think about spying on them. They are really quick on notice something like that" Spike answer

"Really? How do you know that?" Rainbowdash ask

"Umm…It a long story…" Spike answer

"Umm…okay then…we probably should talk about that later…Anyway I never say that we will simply spy on them" Twilight said

"And what did we going to do?" Rainbowdash ask

"Recently I have learn a new spell that allow me to look into someone's memory" Twilight said

"Wait wait wait! Where did you learn something like that?" Spike ask

"Umm…from Radiate's book that he let me borrow last week" Twilight answer

"Why did he have book that have a spell like that?" Spike ask

"Probably because…reason?" Twilight answer with a little bit ensuring

"Umm…okay…So how is this…memory reading spell work?" Rainbowdash ask

"First we need the pony that we want to read memory…and also another thing to mention. We can read only the memory about an hour ago so we do need to hurry" Twilight said

"Alright I will call someone" Spike said and walk toward the door. But suddenly someone are knocking the door

"Hello…can I come in" sound of Radiate can be heard from the other side of the door

"Yes please" Twilight reply

Radiate come in the room with some his normally

"How do both of you feel?" He ask

"I feel alright. Don't worry" Twilight answer

"Alright! That good to hear…well…if you want to go back now I complete understand….but that is up to you I not going to tell you what to do" Radiate said

"Twilight. What do we do now?" Spike ask Twilight

"We need him unconscious" Twilight answer

"Wait you need who to what?" Radiate ask with confusion before Rainbow hit him in a head with a piece of wood and he fall down to a ground

"Ouch!...Ugh…why did you do that? My head is already hurt enough" Radiate said while try to get up

"Sorry Radiate…" Twilight said with such guilt but still attack him with magic anyway

Radiate fall down pretty easily he was coughing by surprise after all plus he was weak to begin with

Twilight stare at Radiate with much more guilt

"I sorry…Radiate" She said

"Oh don't be like that…he will fine he pretty strong himself" Rainbowdash said

"Yes Twilight we could just give him some of his own healing potion and he should be fine" Spike support

"I…I suppose so" Twilight reply quietly reply

"Let make it quick before we miss something important" Rainbowdash said

"Alright…everyone gather around Radiate" Twilight said and everyone do so as she said

Twilight's horn glow very bright and later the whole area glowing too

Suddenly Twilight, Spike and Rainbowdash see a vision of Radiate's memory hour ago

The whole group of 6 stallion are in the room and look like this meeting are already take place for a while

"So they have found us...That…rather…unfortunate" Scarce said

Ropalo keep his head down. It seem like he feel guilty of something

"Umm…everyone…I…I…" He said with a shaking sound

"You don't have to say anything Ropalo" Alado interrupt

"No one blame you" Razor said

"Ah…what already happen is already past…" Radiate said

"Let deal with what we got now" He continue

"I agree with you…still Ropalo don't blame yourself" Atlas agree with Radiate but still go back to talk to Ropalo

"And still they will find us anyway. They are very good at that" Alado said

"indeed we must give them that…anyway Alado. What is their deal to you anyway?" Radiate ask Alado

"They want me to go back to them" Alado answer

"Hmm…And what did you tell them?" Radiate ask again

"I still…thinking about that" Alado answer

"Take your time…no matter what you decide. We will support that" Radiate said which make everyone in the room change their face

"Anyway…what about…the other?" Scarce ask

"They are some problem indeed…It going to be…not easy to deal with" Atlas said

"And also…I think the order should found us already…They not that stupid" Radiate said

"The order…" Razor said while gnash his teeth

"That make three…and those are only the one we know about" Alado said

"The situation is too complicate…But that bring us some opportunity too" Radiate said

"This way none of them will dare to take an action. It too dangerous" Atlas said

"The first one to act will bring themselves into a disadvantage" Alado said. Altas and Radiate nod his head

"But we still in a very bad situation anyway" Atlas said

"Indeed we are. And for that we need to change our routine" Radiate said

"Ropalo…try to get into social more…for now…and actually in the future too that will do you good…in generally" Radiate said to Razor

"Yes Ropalo you don't need to isolate yourself anymore" Scarce said

"Umm…" Ropalo still have zero confident

"Also step up with your game…take Scarce for an example" Alado said which make Ropalo hide his head

"Also Atlas" Razor follow up

"Hey!" Atlas shout at Razor

"What happen?...Oh! don't tell me…" Scarce said like he figure something out

"Don't…don't say another word" Atlas said

"Oh…I get it…and what does she say?" Alado ask

"Hah ha…that is a funny part" Razor said and laugh and look like Atlas mad at him too

Radiate clear his throat to call attention

"What I try to say is try to stay in public as much as possible. None of them will crazy enough to do something in front of many ponies…they just don't want to go public yet" Radiate said

"And Atlas. Say nothing" Radiate said to Atlas

"Eeyup. You can trust me on that" Atlas reply

"I do trust you…I really am…but not your mouth" Radiate reply

"Razor you stay with Atlas" Radiate said to Razor

"Why me?" Razor ask

"Because you probably not have anything important to do anyway" Radiate quickly answer

"Hey! I do have Important thing to do" Razor argue

"Like what?" Atlas ask even he already know the answer

"Umm…" Razor out of answer

"Still why him? Even if you think I will accidently split out something. I don't think have him around will help" Atlas said

"Hey!" Razor shout at Atlas

"Razor also need your watch. His limiter are recently breaking…those thing are very expensive to repair so please…try to avoid breaking those" Radiate said but Atlas and Razor seem to still have some problem

"Look…Just… just do that. Everything will be easier that way" Radiate said

"Well not for me" Atlas reply

"Alado" Radiate ignore Atlas and call Alado

"Yes sir" Alado reply

"Just…keep do what you do….do what do…you cool carry on" Radiate said

"Okey-Dokey-Lokey" Alado reply

"Umm…I take that as yes then…And Scarce" Radiate said to Alado then call Scarce

"Go out of that tent more…" he said to Scarce

"Yeah…sorry about that….but I already finish there. So don't worry about that" Scarce reply

"Oh! Really? Then when dose it going to open?" Radiate ask

"Three day after this. And another big news. The princess of Equestria will come to an opening by herself" Scarce said with proud

"Princess?...You mean princess Twilight?...that not really a achievement…actually she is in ours house right now" Atlas said

"Really…what happen?" Alado ask

"It…a long story" Radiate answer

"No no no. I mean Princess Celestia" Scarce said which make Radiate stood in shock and his change even change which is something that unusual for someone like Radiate

"Princess Celestia huh?...You think she got better thing to do then visit a small town like this" Razor said

"Actually it a town where Princess of friendship live in…and also a bearer of Element of harmony…and Everfree forest is next to this small town…and many thing are in that forest" Atlas said

"Yeah…you got a point there. We got a lot in there" Scarce reply

"Three day Eh…I guess I free at the time" Razor said

"Oh! Talk about that I got something to do tomorrow" Alado said and that when Ropalo notice that something wrong with Radiate

"Radiate…If something wrong?" Ropalo ask with draw everyone attention to Radiate who not reply anything or seem to notice anything at all

"Umm Radiate…are you okay?" Razor ask Radiate but he not answer

"Radiate…" Scarce call Radiate but he not answer

"Hello…Equestria to Radiate. Equestria to Radiate" Alado call Radiate but he not answer

"Radiate…RADIATE!" Atlas shout at Radiate

"I…need a second" Radiate finally answer but only very quiet

"What?" Atlas ask again because he doesn't hear what Radiate said

"I need some time to think…" Radiate said then he stood there in silent for almost a minute

"Okay we can continue now" He say out of nowhere after a long silent which is a little awkward

"Umm…Radiate…what is a problem?" Alado ask

"Something just pop up in my head…" Radiate answer

"Okay?...What pop up in your head?" Scarce ask

"A memory…." Radiate said

"A memory…of what?" Atlas said

"I don't sure…I didn't have an entire information about that in my head right now" Radiate answer

"Umm…so you not remember…okay then" Atlas said

"If you just worry about Princess Celestia will be around us. don't worry we won't do something suspicious…even though it really awkward thing to say because that is something we….constantly expecting done" Scarce said

"Oh….when you bring this up…I...I have to say that your power are leaking sometime" Ropalo said to Scarce

"Really?...Oh my…I didn't notice that…thank you to let me know Ropalo" Scarce kindly reply

"Can we…take a little break?" Radiate ask out of nowhere

"Umm…sure…why not…you seem to need it" Alado said

"Thank you…I…will take a look at Princess Twilight…and probably ask her to go back to her home because I don't feel like I need an Alicorn princess around me right now" Radiate said

"Okay" Everyone else reply

Radiate walk out from the room…Twilight, Rainbowdash and Spike vision follow him through a his own house until he got knockout by they themselves and that is the end of a vision which is very make sense

Twilight, Rainbowdash and Spike stood there looking at each other. The information they gain from that vision is kind of useless. All they learn from that is the 6 stallions are very suspicion in some way but they not actually know what is it about. Also it seem like Radiate lose his memory just before knock out which is good for them

"Umm…So…anyone got anything?" Rainbowdash ask

"That was not very informative at all" Twilight answer

"How can they be so serious but still talk about a normal day stuff at the same time…." Spike mumbling

"Maybe this is their normal situation" Twilight reply silently

"Hey Radiate…what took you so long?" the door are knocked and voice from Alado can be heard across the door

"It Alado…what do we do?" Spike ask but by then Twilight already put Radiate on bed and put a blanket on him then she still a little panicking for a situation but still open the door or Alado

"Hello Princess…do you by chance see Radiate?" Alado said

"Yes…umm…He was…falling and got knock out so we put him on a bed" Twilight said which anyone with some common sense could tell it a lie

"Oh my…if he okay?" apparently Alado believe that

"Umm…yes…he fine…come in and take a look" Twilight quickly follow the tide

Alado come in the room and take a look at Radiate and he turn back to Twilight

"Umm…this is quite awkward but…I think I need to ask you to leave…not like….umm…Radiate just have enough this day…umm…if you…" Alado awkwardly ask his guest to leave

"Okay we willingly to go…bye bye have a good day…" Rainbowdash quickly reply and the whole group quickly flee from the 6 stallion house

TO BE CONTINUE

Phew this is a longest chapeter so far…So…What we learn today….don't use the pronounce game or else the person/pony that read your memory could save their time try to figure out who is them…what? You too…hah...funny…umm...yay?

Anyway thank you for reading and again I hope your enjoy


	32. Chapter 31 Exhibition

Enjoy!

Chapter 31 Exhibition

Finally Scarce's art gallery collection grand reveal opening for charity are today and many pony come to the exhibition tent. It is official that Princess Celestia herself will be there at the opening which make many more ponies interest in this event. Some even come far from Canterlot or even Crystal empire even Griffon show up even a few

Scarce himself are inside the tent before any spectator. Shaken in excitement and a little bit of fear but at least his friends are there with him for supporting and actually they are a staff in this exhibition

Scarce walk back and forward worrying of what will coming to him while the rest of the group look at him in probably what already become boredom already

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. What will I do if she doesn't like it…" Scarce said

"She…Who? The Princess?" Atlas ask

"No! I mean….yes…but no…I mean…Rarit" Scarce quickly answer

"Don't worry amigo. I sure it won't be so" Alado said

"Oh no…What if she hate it and never talk to me ever" Scarce said with shaking voice

"Oh come on Rarity won't do it. You know her" Radiate said

"Yes you right…but what if she keeps makes fun of me forever" Scarce said

"Well! Most mares like stallion who could make her laugh anyway" Radiate said which a laughter to most stallions

"Hah ha! Look at this. Radiate being funny. If this opposite day already?" Atlas said which bring more laughter more even from Scarce

"Hah ha! That was a good one" Razor said

"Oh come on…" Radiate mumbling but still doesn't drop his smile

"Anyway the time have come…let go" Atlas said and everyone walk to the reception hall where on the other side of that thin door are more than hundred living being waiting for that tent gate to open which include at least two princess of Equestria as the 6 stallions know so far which Radiate doesn't seem to prefer met the princess of the sun so much. The bearers of Element of harmony which it will be pretty awkward the next time Atlas see Applejack which very possible by chance. And what will Ropalo do with this much ponies around him. And how should Scarce feel right now as his work will be witness by a very large group of ponies. Also Razor could care less and Alado just being him

But regarding anything in their mind right now even it would be fear or worrying it doesn't stop their hoof from walking forward

Scarce open the tent gate and that is the first time that the public have seen inside of that tent

The amount of ponies in front of the tent almost make Ropalo cry and hide but he still there for his friend still he shaking under his cloak

And as it been guarantee a carriage fly down from the sky the royal guards are stand their position and the pony who step down from that carriage is no other than Princess Celestia herself which the 6 stallion have been expecting and prepare for that but what they not expect is Princess Luna are also with her too

Alado glance his eyes around and see Princess Twilight and the main six among the crowd and tell Scarce which make him a little more nervous for the fact that three out of four princess of Equestria are here

"This event sure getting…big" Atlas said

"Hey Scarce maybe you could get famous by this" He said to Scarce

"I hope that won't end up in the opposite way" Scarce mumbling

"Calm down Ropalo. They won't bite you" Razor said to Ropalo to stop him from shaking

"Well I never heard that this is event going to be this…fancy" Radiate said

"This sure will be fun" Alado said with smlie

The two princess sisters walk toward the host of this event. They bow at the royalty as the greeting and welcome them to their exhibition and after the official opening the tent flush with crowd and the 6 stallion scatter in their station

Alado is on the main stage. Entertaining his audience with his magic show .At first that doesn't call much attention but when he start to get into a tiny box and pop out from another one it get more interesting especially when it perform by an Earth pony

Frankly Pinkie pie are ask for a help by Alado in that place at that time which is rather unprofessional but the stallions 6 only have 6 pony as staff so they doesn't have much choice

Atlas stay at the reception hall welcome all the guest that come in. Everything is pretty fine until Applejack who bring Applebloom with her got to the entry

"Howdy Atlas" Applebloom greet Atlas

"Ugh…Howdy" Applejack awkwardly said while avoiding an eyes contact

"Umm…Howdy…how have y'all been?" Atlas awkwardly reply

"Where are you been all this time? You don't show up recently" Applebloom Ask

"Umm…yeah…I'am…in this big project….and here it is…hah ha" Atlas said then unnaturally laughing

"It look pretty good. I can't wait to see what it look like from the inside" Applebloom said

"Umm…right…have fun" Atlas said and the Apple families walk past him one by one and the last one is Applejack which make everything very hard for Atlas and actually for Applejack too

The moment she pass him. Atlas start to sweating and one second feel like eternity. Atlas can feel from his sense that if he lose Applejack here it might not be any other chance in a very long long time

With courage deep within himself Atlas take a deep breath and prepare what will coming to him

"Sugarcube…can we have a talk?" He ask Applejack which make her jump a little bit

Applejack stands still and doesn't reply to Atlas look like she very hesitating. But after a while she finally turns back to face Atlas and the two look eyes to eyes

"Surely we can" She answer to Atlas

"Very well then…follow me" Atlas said before guide Applejack somewhere else with Applebloom follow them without no ideal just what happen

To be continue

Well this is a very short chapter but…a big event happen and a lot will happen too…It will…yeah that all I going to say

Anyway Thank you for reading and as always I hope you enjoy


	33. Chapter 32 Inspector

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32 Inspector

The Exhibition still go on Scarce act as a guide to the royalty guests, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Still he always looking around to find his special one but he just can't find her. But again he still not everywhere in this large tent

"I must admit mister Scarce. You and your friend are very well prepare for this exhibition" Princess Celestia said to Scarce while watching Alado performant on a special spot

"Now" Alado announce from the stage

"There are an option here...I could cut myself in haft put my upper side in a tiny box while my lower side do a break dance" He said loudly to light up a mood and tune the cane into a sword and point it upward. Everyone start to get exciting

"Or else…we could see a rope trick" He continue and the sword change into a rope. Which really kill off a mood. Then he act like he waiting for the answer. The audients start to answer him mostly call for the former more than the later

"Alright…a rope trick then" Alado said like this is an answer from audients which bring so much laughter

"He pretty good" Princess Luna said to Celestia which she reply by nod her head

"This is quite entertain indeed" Celestia said

"But there are a lot more to see. Let get going shall we?" She continue

"That sound really…oh wait a minute" Luna about to answer but her attention go back to Alado as he use a sword to cut a rope in half and tie it together and make a rope clutches then he pull each side of a rope and it suddenly become whole again and then the audients cheer

"Sister sister. We should have him perform back at ours castle. He very good at magic…I mean it not really a real magic because he is an Earth pony. But still…I really wonder how can he do it" Luna said to Celestia

"I don't have anything against that" Celestia answer

"Scarce...What will you say if we ask your friend, Alado to perform at ours castle someday…maybe at a next grand galloping gala?" Celestia ask Scarce

"I promise you. Your majesty. I will talk about that with Alado as soon as I could and I should have an answer soon" Scarce answer with respect

"Unfortunate the next show will be the last one before we take a big break" Alado announce

"But on the bright side you will have a time to admire an arts in this exhibition" He continue

"For now. It show time" He said

* * *

Ropalo enjoy working with lesser crowd. He stand in his position with Radiate in case anyone interest in buying one of the art work

But when they stand there for an hour and no one interest in buying one. Everything start to get boring

"Hey Ropalo" Radiate call Ropalo

"Yes? Radiate" Ropalo reply

"I think I going to grab something for a drink. Do you want something in particular?" Raidiate ask

"Anything will do…Don't worry about me" Ropalo answer

"Ah…You take the same as mine then" Radiate said and walk away. Out of Ropalo sight

Ropalo stand there for a while. Look like Radiate won't come back soon

Until Fluttershy happen to walk pass him by chance

"Umm…hello" Ropalo greet Fluttershy

"Hello…how are you been doing?" Fluttershy greet back

"I do great" Ropalo answer

"Are you feel okay…will you need a medicine like that time?" Fluttershy ask

"Oh…umm…yes yes. I do okay…" Ropalo answer

"That is very great to hear" Fluttershy said

"Umm…anyway…do you like anything here in particular" Ropalo ask Fluttershy

"Oh!...umm…There are not really…yet" Fluttershy answer

"Don't worry about that. We don't actually expect many ponies to buy those artwork anyway" Ropalo said

"Anyway. Have fu…." Ropalo said but someone cut in the middle of his sentence

"Excuse me sir" the dark gray colt. Silver mane and tail Stallion walk up to Ropalo and speak to him

"Oh….umm…hello sir….do you interest in any of our artwork?" Ropalo ask that stallion

"Actually. I from an investigate department" That stallion answer

"Oh!...umm….hello officer. Do you need any assistant?" Ropalo ask

"Yes sir…It have been reported that the pony with a bat wings have gone berserk at Ponyville" The officer said

"Umm…yes that was…a while ago" Ropalo reply

"And we also found that one week before that. You and your friends also happen to move in" The officer said

"Ugh…that….that…" Alado panicking said he always have a trouble talking with stranger but this time it look like he have the most problem

"Umm…excuse me sir" Fluttershy interrupt

"Ropalo and his friend help us back then…I don't think he is your suspect" she said

"That is what I 'am here to prove" The officer said

"So?..." Ropalo ask

"Could I ask you some question?" the officer ask Ropalo

"Umm…of course…If you want to" Ropalo reply

"Okay…this shouldn't take too much time" The officer said but then he glance at Ropalo from hoof to head

"But first. Could you take off that cloak" He said

"Wha?...What?" Ropalo ask

"You cloak. It would be better to take it off…it only make you look more suspicious wearing that cloak" the officer said

"Umm…uh…I rather not…If that….okay" Ropalo answer silently

"What?" The officer reply which make Ropalo take a step back from him

"Umm…sorry" Ropalo quietly apologize

"I do insist…please take that cloak off" The officer said

"And he do insist to don't take that off" The sound coming from a back and when everyone follow that sound. They found Radiate who come back with a two bottles of mineral water

Radiate walk pass the officer and to Ropalo

"Here" He send one mineral water to Ropalo then he turn to Fluttershy

"Hello Fluttershy. Do you enjoy the exhibition?" He ask Fluttershy

"Umm...uh?" Fluttershy pretty confuse because even though this is just a regular question. It really out of place in this situation

"Well Ropalo. What are you waiting for. Show our honorable guest a way around" Radiate said to Ropalo

"Umm…but" Ropalo ask with confusion

"Don't worry" Radiate said to Ropalo and push him away

Fluttershy take Ropalo away from the officer

"Wait!" The officer try to stop them but Radiate standing in his way

"You are interrupt a work of officer. Please get out of my way before I arrest you" the officer threated Radiate

"Well you could…but that won't be good for any of us" Radiate said

"Wha…what do you mean?" The officer ask

"If I don't mistaken…you kind of new right?" Radiate said

"What?" The officer are very surprise by Radiate's word

"Tell you chief…now. The time is close…for crisis…tell her…tell Horae" Radiate said which at this point the officer just drop his jaw and out of word

"Well that was a good talk. Have a good day officer" Radiate smile and bit the officer a farewell

The officer walk away. Still shocking from what he has heard. Look like Radiate really said something that shouldn't be said

The exhibition still go on while the officer take his leave

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

There are way too many thing going on for me…

Anyway thank you for reading and again I hope you enjoy


End file.
